<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pay 1, take 2 by Spooky_Woody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048624">Pay 1, take 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Woody/pseuds/Spooky_Woody'>Spooky_Woody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Woody/pseuds/Spooky_Woody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая (огромная) техническая ошибка, вызванная не более чем катастрофической парочкой — Лэнсом и Китом, — заставила Красную Львицу попасть в дыру с квинтэссенцией. Чтобы вернуть ее, паладины должны отправиться в параллельную вселенную, где все почти так же, как и у них... но не совсем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406973">Pay 1, take 2.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeandmysillystuff/pseuds/justmeandmysillystuff">justmeandmysillystuff</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Привет, я Ray_Stabler на фикбуке. Это мой первый перевод, к тому же, набравший сто лайков на фикбуке. Но я выкладываю это и здесь, чтобы, во-первых, перевод был виден автору оригинала; во-вторых, потому что я, по всей видимости, перехожу на ао3 окончательно, ибо не согласна с политикой администрации сайта ficbook.net и она для меня оскорбительна. И сам сайт часто вылетает. Так что теперь вы мои работы увидите здесь. </p><p>Как я уже сказала, это мой первый перевод, так что не судите строго... лучше не судите, потому что я ранимый человек, ахах. Просто надеюсь, здесь местами не сильно искажен смысл. Оставляйте kudos и комментарии, я буду рада. Кто бы это ни читал(а). Спасибо.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
— Молодец, чертов гений! Ты все испортил!</p><p>— Я?! Это <i>ты</i> все испортил!</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду под «все»? Видишь? Ты даже не знаешь, как работает замок!</p><p>— Ради бога! Тебе понадобились недели, чтобы понять, что замок был чертовым кораблем!</p><p>— А ты все еще не понял, что маллет выглядит нелепо!</p><p>— Ребята! Успокойтесь! — Лэнс даже не заметил, что Широ был в комнате, пока не почувствовал, как его роботизированная рука сильно надавила на грудь, отталкивая его от столь же разъяренного Кита. — Что происходит?</p><p>Его тонкие пальцы сжались и вцепились в хватку Широ, бессмысленно и яростно пытаясь освободиться. Он не признавал ни присутствия других паладинов в центре управления, ни того факта, что, возможно, были более важные вопросы, о которых стоит беспокоиться. Черт, он даже не признавал Кита в тот момент. Только голос, который он хотел перехитрить, и лицо, в которое хотел бы впиться ногтями.</p><p>— Что происходит, спрашиваете вы? — его лицо снова открыло рот, и звук мог быть только ревом заржавелого двигателя, ибо все, что знал Лэнc: — Спросите этого умника!</p><p>Даже при том, что у Широ не было двух металлических рук, его обычная рука все еще была достаточно сильна, чтобы удержать дикого, разъяренного Кита от хладнокровного убийства его жертвы. Лэнс безучастно уставился, когда неугомонный клубок ярости пытался вырваться из его хватки, и, только подумав об идеальной насмешке, он понял, что, должно быть, сам выглядел довольно жалко.</p><p>Он попытался успокоиться, но с каждым новым оскорблением или ударом Кита в воздух, он обнаруживал, что его собственные мышцы снова сжимаются, и его кидает в гнев. Его зрение уловило очень разочарованную Аллуру, стоящую со скрещенными руками и сдвинутыми бровями, ожидая, когда они, наконец, остынут.</p><p>— Достаточно! — сладости ее королевского акцента было недостаточно, чтобы скрыть ненависть в ее голосе, в то время как Широ отпустил обе их рубашки и позволил им упасть на землю. — Может быть, я узнаю, <i>почему</i> Красная Львица <i>не</i> на базе?!</p><p>После нескольких секунд безмятежного молчания последовал еще один раунд оскорблений и отговорок между двумя паладинами. Что, конечно, не очень понравилось остальной части команды.</p><p>— Это была идея Кита…</p><p>— Лэнс был тем, кто все испортил..!</p><p>— Мне все равно, чья это была вина! — Аллура ущипнула себя за переносицу. — Просто скажите мне, что случилось, и где во всем космосе находится Красная Львица!</p><p>Лэнс и Кит уставились друг на друга, и впервые за несколько часов это не было похоже на угрозу. Как только они поняли, что гнев принцессы обрушится на них обоих одинаково, их глаза встретились с чувством солидарности. Возможно, сочувствия. Бесспорного осознания того, что они оба были обречены.</p><p>— Принцесса Аллура! — Прежде чем кто-либо из них успел подумать о надлежащей защите, Коран вошел в комнату, выглядя достаточно взволнованным. — Мы направляемся к опасному количеству квинтэссенции! Нужно, чтобы вы вывели нас отсюда, пока нас не засосало и не уничтожило!</p><p>Взгляд сочувствия между двумя виноватыми паладинами не опоздал превратиться в имеющее место чувство страха, так как выражение лица Аллуры трансформировалось в осознание.</p><p>— Что это за квинтэссенция? — Спросила она Корана; ее голос безмятежный, левый глаз дергается.</p><p>— Это космическая дыра! Такая же, как та, что засосала Вольтрон в параллельную вселенную в прошлый раз! Помните? Злая Империя Алтеанцев? Эта намного меньше, но все равно опасна! Мы не можем рисковать кораблем и пройти через нее!</p><p>Он говорил нетерпеливо, с озабоченной гримасой, выглядывающей из-под усов.</p><p>Но Аллура, казалось, не слышала его последних предупреждений. Вместо этого ее внимание было полностью сосредоточено на паре неуклюжих идиотов и виноватом взгляде ужаса, теперь закрепленном на их лицах.</p><p>— Кит, Лэнс... — проговорила она сквозь зубы. — Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что Красная Львица не там, где я думаю.</p><p>— Ну, технически мы не можем читать ваши мысли, поэтому мы не знаем точно, о чем вы думаете, моя прекрасная принцесса, — попытался Лэнс, говоря и смотря куда угодно, но не Аллуре в глаза. — Поэтому мы не можем сказать вам, действительно ли Красная там, где вы думаете, так как…</p><p>— ЭТО НЕ ШУТКА!</p><p>Остальные паладины вздрогнули в сострадательном молчании, словно собирались стать свидетелями казни. Ни смешных подколов от Ханка, ни остроумных комментариев от Пидж. Только Широ выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но он слишком нервничал, чтобы открыть рот.</p><p>— Красная Львица... — продолжила принцесса, по-видимому, испугавшись собственного вопроса, — провалился в дыру с квинтэссенцией?</p><p>Лэнс взглянул на Кита краем глаза, только чтобы понять, что они смотрят друг на друга. Вся злоба уже засохла в них, еще раз доказывая биполярность их отношений. В конце концов, они были соучастниками преступления. Для них было логичным впасть в еще одну явно скомпрометированную дружбу.</p><p>По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Аллура ругается.</p><p>— Мы просто хотели кое-что проверить, ладно? — Кит действовал уверенно, хотя его избегающий взгляд говорил иначе. — Я пытался пилотировать Красную, но Лэнс сказал, что теперь он Красный Паладин, и это он должен это делать, и он вошел во Львицу со мной, и мы начали спорить…</p><p>— Мы ничего не трогали, клянусь! Это все Львица, которая выплюнула нас в космос, как будто мы были мусором! — добавил Лэнс.</p><p>— Да! Мы просто... немного поссорились.</p><p>— Вот именно! Крошечный, мелочный спор…</p><p>Вена на лбу Аллуры, казалось, готова была воспламениться.</p><p>— И поэтому вы просто позволили Красной Львице прыгнуть сквозь дыру квинтэссенции?!</p><p>— Мы ничего не могли поделать! — сказал Лэнс, — Лев сошел с ума! Мы пытались попасть в Блю и остановить ее, прежде чем станет слишком поздно, но она исчезла прежде, чем мы успели помолиться!</p><p>В напряженной атмосфере никто не заметил, как Пидж вытащила свой ноутбук. Ситуация оставляла мало места для внимания. Только после того, как она прочистила горло, она дала знать о своем присутствии, и каждая голова в комнате повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на молодую девушку в углу и лицо, скрытое за ее массивными очками, отражающее цифры и символы с экрана.</p><p>— Я пытаюсь найти Красную, но ее нигде нет, — пробормотала она сосредоточенно. — Его координаты отсутствуют.</p><p>— Мы уже проходили через такое, верно? — Ханк показался тоже, — мы могли бы сделать это снова и отыскать Красного.</p><p>— В прошлый раз у нас был Вольтрон, — произнесла Пидж. — Он нужен нам, потому что он сделан из того же материала, что и эта энергия; любой другой корабль будет полностью уничтожен. А мы не можем сформировать Вольтрон без Красной.</p><p>Лэнс видел, как Аллура с ужасом прикрыла свой рот, и он не смог не почувствовать себя отвратительно виноватым. Опять же, его детская натура встала на пути, и он доказал себе и команде свою вопиющую некомпетентность. Стыд даже не позволил ему разделить вину с Китом, который все еще выглядел слишком темпераментным, чтобы чувствовать себя немного виноватым. Он хотел бы обвинять его, он хотел бы превратить вину в ненависть и выплеснуть ее в каком-нибудь оскорблении по поводу его маллета, но он не был в настроении обманывать себя прямо сейчас. Он уже был достаточно глуп для этого дня.</p><p>— Не теряйте надежды, команда. Мы найдем выход из этого, — хлопнул в ладоши Широ; звук был приглушен из-за металлической руки, но он все равно привлек всеобщее внимание, — Нам просто нужно что-то придумать.</p><p>— Эта дыра квинтэссенции значительно меньше той, с которой мы имели дело раньше, —быстро заговорила Пидж, глаза все еще на экране, а пальцы беспокойно печатают, — Может быть, нам не нужен Вольтрон, может, массы Черного льва достаточно, чтобы пройти через нее самостоятельно.</p><p>— Я могу провести расчеты и проверить, действительно ли нет никакой опасности, — Ханк подбежал к одному из процессоров замка, не теряя времени, чтобы начать работать. — Коран, пожалуйста, помогите мне.</p><p>— Я буду пилотировать, — Кит тоже не колебался. — Мои навыки могут быть необходимы, а Черный Лев теперь под моей ответственностью.</p><p>— Я пойду с тобой, — Широ положил руку на его жесткое плечо, и они понимающе кивнули друг другу. Любой предыдущий признак напряжения внезапно растаял, когда оба бывших и нынешних черных паладина пробрались к самому большому льву. — Мы вернем Рэд обратно!</p><p>Каждый двигался по замку в инстинктивном, совершенном темпе; вписываясь в команду и играя свою роль как необходимую функционирующую часть двигателя. </p><p>Как и Вольтрон. Все они объединялись и работали вместе, как единое целое. Широ всегда был сердцем, лидером, общим духом, объединяющим их всех. Пидж была неоспоримым мозгом. Ханк был завистливо функциональным, умелым и таким необходимым. И Кит, Кит был храбрецом. Кит был азартом, драйвом и энергией. Человек действия, самый первый удар; адреналин, бегущий сквозь каждый нерв. С ним было трудно соперничать; его инстинкты и сила воли были трудной для достижения целью, а его ботинки были слишком велики для каждого, кто ни пытался бы их заполнить.</p><p>У каждого была цель, у каждого была своя роль.</p><p>У всех, кроме Лэнса, шаги которого были слишком маленькими.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лэнс ходил по кабине Льва в детской надежде, что это каким-то образом сможет ускорить время. Но это не так. Во всяком случае, постоянный гул его шагов делал полет еще более раздражающим для всех вокруг.<p>То, что логика подсказала ему, что прошло всего пару минут, могло быть на самом деле часами. Коран предположил, что было бы лучше, если бы они набрали скорость, прежде чем ворваться в такое большое количество квинтэссенции, и Широ воспринял совет слишком серьезно, пролетев кучу километров.</p><p>— Мы должны держаться вместе, — сказал он. — Все мы должны идти, чтобы в случае обнаружения врагов нам не пришлось сражаться в одиночку.</p><p>В итоге, в замке осталось два алтеанца. Они не могли лететь на таком огромном корабле на миссию, к тому же, нужен был кто-то, кто бы следил за космической дырой, пока их не будет. Если что-то случится с порталом, пока их не будет, есть шанс, что они не смогут вернуться в свою реальность.</p><p>Главная каюта Черного льва не была рассчитана на пять паладинов, особенно на тех, у кого беспокойные шагающие ноги. Так как Широ пилотировал и делал некоторые приготовления к путешествию, остальная часть команды была ограничена тесным пространством для действий. Ханк пересчитывал их запасы на случай, если им придется задержаться там надолго. Кит сидел у окна, а Пидж все еще исследовала квинтэссенцию через свой ноутбук. От скуки Лэнс в конце концов глянул через ее плечо.</p><p>— Чо делаешь? — спросил он, заставляя ее немного подпрыгнуть. — Рассчитываешь вероятность того, что мы умрем мучительной межгалактической смертью?</p><p>— Нет, нет никакого способа высчитать этого процент, — сказала она, почти не обращая внимания на любопытную голову, дышащую над ее шеей, — и, кроме того, если бы мне довелось узнать перспективу этого, я уверена, ты бы не был рад это услышать.</p><p>— Ага, — это не напугало его так сильно, как, вероятно, должно было, — Есть ли шанс, что мы окажемся в совершенно параллельной реальности, где красивые кубинские люди захватили вселенную вместо Галра? Я был бы великим императором.</p><p>— Я не думаю, что во всем космосе имеется достаточно квинтэссенции, чтобы привести нас к такой далекой реальности, Лэнс, — тот факт, что она даже не смеялась, сделал это еще более оскорбительным. — На самом деле, наоборот. Это довольно маленький портал, поэтому другая вселенная не должна сильно отличаться от нашей.</p><p>— Скучно! Какой смысл путешествовать по реальностям, если ты не видишь сумасшедших вещей?</p><p>— Найти Красную Львицу, — на этот раз она хитро ухмыльнулась, — которую ты потерял.</p><p>Лэнс спрятал настоящую обиду за глупой, наигранной.</p><p>— Я пришел сюда, чтобы повеселиться, и, честно говоря, я чувствую себя таким атакованным прямо сейчас.</p><p>Пидж пожала плечами, хихикая про себя; ее глаза не отрывались от экрана ни на секунду.</p><p>Лэнс сдался. Почему-то шутки не были похожи на шутки, и он не мог отвлечься от настойчивой тяжести на груди.</p><p>Он инстинктивно перевел взгляд на Кита, который склонился у окна, бездумно играя со складным ножом. Сцена казалась странно знакомой, и он не мог не вспомнить те ужасные поездки с семьей на Земле. Время от времени Лэнс или его братья плохо себя вели, они пинали передние сиденья или издевались друг над другом, пока их мать не поворачивалась с водительского сиденья и не раздавала случайную долю шлепков. Ситуация обычно заканчивалась тихой поездкой, когда мать вела машину спокойно, а один или несколько виноватых детей в испуганном молчании смотрели в окно.</p><p>Именно так выглядел Кит в тот момент. Надутый, жалкий и сдержанно злой; как ребенок, которого только что отругали, но он был слишком горд, чтобы жаловаться.</p><p>— Че как, маллет? — он подошел к нему, движимый этим прерывистым чувством солидарности, обязательным братством адского чувства. — Все в порядке?</p><p>Громкого вздоха, оставленного им, было достаточно для ответа.</p><p>Лэнс сел рядом с ним, впервые почувствовав себя желанным гостем с тех пор, как вошел на корабль. В конце концов, когда у них был общий враг, не позволяющий им препираться друг с другом, он был не такой уж плохой компанией. И именно тогда они оба столкнулись с чудовищным чувством вины.</p><p>Они впали в уютное молчание, во время которой он делал вид, что знает, как себя вести, но ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы сдаться и заполнить тишину.  </p><p>— Если ты собираешься дурачиться с ножом, то тебе лучше делать это правильно, —дразнил он, забирая острую игрушку из рук. — Хочешь сыграть в игру с ножом?</p><p>— Игра с ножом?</p><p>Выражение замешательства на его лице так же плохо трижды отразилось на лице Лэнса.</p><p>— Игра с ножом! Ты не знаешь эту песню? — забывчивость была настойчивой. — Как ты можешь называть себя любителем ножей, если никогда не играл в игру с ножом?? </p><p>— И как ты играешь? </p><p>Отсутствие очевидного отказа, безусловно, утешало. Обычно было две реакции по умолчанию, которые Кит мог иметь по отношению к Лэнсу: лихорадочное раздражение или откровенное безразличие. Последнее было худшим. Лэнс уделял больше внимания Красному Паладину, чем хотел признавать. Он предпочитал считать это всего лишь нежелательным побочным эффектом их соперничества, классической необходимостью признания со стороны врага. В конце концов, лучше, когда завидуют, чем забывают. И Лэнс никогда больше не позволит Киту забыть свое имя.</p><p>— Правила просты, — сказал он, открывая складной нож и приветствуя свое улыбающееся отражение на лезвии. — Ты кладешь руку вот так и пытаешься воткнуть нож во все места между пальцами, не попадая по самой руке.</p><p>— Это тупо.</p><p>— Это ты тупой, — он отодвинул любые заминки, возвращаясь к своим объяснениям, — И пока ты играешь, ты должен петь песню.</p><p>— Какую песню?</p><p>Лэнс хрустнул пальцами и высунул язык в концентрации, готовый показать свои таланты.</p><p>— <i>Ох, у меня есть все мои пальчики, нож идет: чик-чик-чик. Если я пропущу промежутки между пальцами, то проиграю</i>, — он читал по памяти, умело синхронизируя текст с ритмом движений его руки. — <i>И если я попаду по пальчикам, то пойдет кровь. Но я все же играю в эту игру, потому что... </i></p><p>Он не знал, действительно ли Кит обращал на это внимание, но, учитывая ножи и пылкий дух соперничества, то, скорее всего, да.</p><p>— <i>О, чик-чик-чик, чик-чик-чик, я набираю скорость. И если я попаду по пальцам, моя рука начнет кровоточить. </i></p><p>Он уронил нож и сделал небольшой реверанс, не пропустив, как Кит закатил глаза в ответ.</p><p>— Зачем кому-то играть в эту игру? — он усмехнулся, скрестив руки на груди и облокотившись на окно. </p><p>И снова, картина была неизменной: либо раздражение, либо безразличие.</p><p>Лэнсу не нравился последний вариант.</p><p>— Что такое, ты боишься?</p><p>Темные красивые глаза бегали взад-вперед от окна к лезвию.</p><p>— Ни в коем случае... просто ты делаешь это слишком медленно.</p><p>Ухмылка явного удовлетворения, когда Кит вытащил нож из рук, была почти неизбежна.</p><p>— О? Я думал, ты сказал, что это глупо?</p><p>— Заткнись.</p><p>Ланс заметил, как Кит повторил его движения, быстро и проворно, с волнующе знакомым весом оружия в руке. Его сосредоточенное лицо было забавным. Не само выражение, а факт нахмуренных бровей и поджатых губ, которые тот делал во время битв против Галра.</p><p>Было завораживающе наблюдать за игрой, как захватывающей, так и тревожной. В гарнизоне, когда он играл со своими друзьями за обедом, это было то же извращенное чувство. Мало кто понимал радость риска. Мало кто понимал тот небольшой прилив адреналина, который приходил с опасностью. И очень немногие понимали, что иногда это все эмоции, которые можно получить.</p><p>Бессознательно, он проследил за старым шрамом, все еще украшающим его средний палец.</p><p>Смысл не в ощущении боли. Смысл в том, чтобы почувствовать, что у тебя есть шанс почувствовать эту боль. Что есть за что бороться, есть цель, даже если это была нелепая победа в такой глупой игре.</p><p>В конце концов, каков будет результат, если не играть вообще?</p><p>— Кит, Лэнс! Остановитесь, вы испортите пол, — Широ бросил на них неодобрительный взгляд, заставляя игру закончиться. — Черный Лев собирается ускориться, нам нужно сосредоточиться на нашей миссии.</p><p>Прежде чем они успели открыть рот, чтобы пожаловаться, Широ забрал маленький складной нож. Он по-отечески и по-детски посмотреть на них, возвращаясь на место пилота.</p><p>Лэнс хитро посмотрел на Кита, но потом понял, что тот смотрит на него тоже, разинув рот, и рука все еще сжимала предмет, которого там больше не было. Ни ножа, ни игры, ни оправдания.</p><p>Он собирался что-то сказать, что-то, что звучало бы как извинение, но не было им. Но прежде чем он успел открыть рот, на стоическом лице Кита появилась тонкая ухмылка, и Лэнс замолчал. Сморгнув шок, он улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>Игра была глупой, рискованной, и была всего лишь глупым призывом к вниманию.</p><p>Но игра того стоила, и Лэнс не хотел прекращать играть.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сказать, что Лэнсу было страшно — ничего не сказать.<p>Несмотря на то, что он, вероятно, предпочел бы термин "предусмотрительный", "осторожный" или "вдумчивый", не было никакого способа скрыть многочисленные мурашки, спускающиеся по его спине.</p><p>Черный Лев ускорился, как и его сердце, и когда они на полной скорости полетели прямо навстречу дыре с квинтэссенцией, он почти произнес молитву.</p><p>— Эй, Ханк, — позвал он, склонившись над своим другом, используя его большое тело в качестве поддержки. — Помнишь тот раз в гарнизоне, когда старшие дети связали тебя и держали вверх ногами всю ночь, и ты поклялся, что мог почувствовать свой живот в горле?</p><p>— Хм, да?</p><p>— Думаю, я понимаю, как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь.</p><p>Звук, издаваемый Ханком через нос, не был смехом, и Лэнс был не совсем доволен.</p><p>— Я действительно не рекомендую тебе стоять рядом со мной, приятель, — сказал он, прижимая руку к животу. — Если ты действительно помнишь, чем закончился тот день в гарнизоне, то будешь мудрым и станешь избегать уборки.</p><p>— Я не против, если тебя вырвет, — он действительно не был против, он был более сосредоточен на желтой трещине света, готовой проглотить их целиком. — Если ты это сделаешь, направь содержимое на Кита.</p><p>Красный Паладин не одарил его большим вниманием, чем раздраженным взглядом с другой стороны комнаты, и это продолжалось не более нескольких славных секунд, прежде чем его внимание вернулось к лобовому стеклу, где излучающая свет дыра квинтэссенции только продолжала становиться больше и ярче.</p><p>Лэнс задался вопросом, выглядит ли лицо Кита так же, когда он обернулся. Он все еще хмурился? Был ли равнодушен? Свечение портала заставило его сузить глаза? Его брови приподнялись, а рот открылся, когда они приблизились еще ближе?</p><p>Боялся ли он?</p><p>— Хорошо, будьте готовы, ребята, — выдохнул Широ, крепко сжимая руки на контроллерах. Несмотря на то, что Лэнс не видел выражения лица Кита, он не пропустил, как его хватка на спинке сиденья усилилась. — Мы входим.</p><p>Двигатели Черного Льва дали о себе знать, громко гудя в пустом пространстве, и быстро загнали их прямо в светящуюся желтую дыру.</p><p>У них даже не было времени в последний раз взглянуть на звезды. Все вокруг них: замок, астероиды, пустое пространство, — все было поглощено золотым ураганом лучей.</p><p>Лэнс огляделся вокруг, разинув рот и ошеломленно уставившись на то, как огни играют с тенями на корабле. Сияние было повсюду, поглощая пространство, отражения каждого окна и блеск глаз каждого из них.</p><p>— Вау, — по-видимому, он не один был в трансе. Ханк прошел весь путь до лобового стекла, прижимая к нему руки. — Все ли чувствуют, словно они только что встретились с Богом?</p><p>Даже не глядя друг на друга, они одновременно кивнули.</p><p>Опыт был настолько резким, настолько странным и сюрреалистичным, что встреча с звездным небом снова, когда они вышли, была несколько неуютной.  Как будто им там не место, как будто звезды и облака, к которым они так привыкли, стали чужими, неуместными. После такого путешествия они, казалось, ждали очень необычного пункта назначения, до такой степени, что они чувствовали себя довольно странно от пейзажа, который так хорошо знали.</p><p>— Все ли в порядке? — строго спросил Широ, все еще находившийся в напряжении и полном положении пилота.</p><p>— Что за поездка, — Пидж поправила свои очки, — Это было довольно круто.</p><p>— Меня вдруг больше не тошнит, — сказал Ханк.</p><p>Широ издал хриплый смех, отпуская контроллеры.</p><p>— Это было так мощно, что черт возьми, — Лэнс прыгнул на свое место и схватился за бицепс пилота, как маленький ребенок. — Мы можем сделать это снова? Ну пожалуйста?</p><p>— Это не американские горки, Лэнс, — заявил Кит. — Сначала нам нужно найти Красную Львицу.</p><p>— Это напомнило мне... — вмешался Широ, вставая со своего места. — Это твой долг, Лэнс.</p><p>Все, даже Лэнс, оказались удивлены этим.</p><p>— Я?</p><p>— Да, ты. Ты нынешний Красный Паладин, не так ли? У тебя есть связь с Красной, только ты можешь найти ее сейчас.</p><p>Только ты.</p><p>Только ты можешь найти его сейчас.</p><p>— Ну, если вы настаиваете... — он поджал губы, стараясь, чтобы глупая радость не коснулась его губ, когда он садился на место пилота.</p><p>И снова его взгляд упал на Кита, в поисках крошечной искорки конфликта, ревности. Но ее там не оказалось. К его разочарованию, выражение его лица было абсолютно безразличным.</p><p>—  Тебе нужно сосредоточиться, давай, — Широ утешительно положил руку на его плечо. — Постарайся подумать о Красной, свяжись с ней.</p><p>Но это было не так уж просто.</p><p>В тот момент Лэнс мог думать только о том, как он чувствует контроллеры под своей хваткой и сиденье, видоизменяющееся под форму его спины. Он был так бдителен, так чрезмерно ощущал каждое мгновение и каждую клеточку своей кожи, которая соприкасалась с Черным Львом. Черный Лев. Он стоял перед Черным Львом.</p><p>— Что-нибудь чувствуешь? — нетерпеливо спросила Пидж.</p><p>— Тссс, пусть Избранный работает в своем темпе, — быстро парировал он, пытаясь уместить пальцы в отпечатках, оставленных предыдущим пилотом на рычагах. Неужели Широ так крепко хватался за них? Или это был Кит?</p><p>— Да ладно, чувак, быть в другой вселенной немного странно, понимаешь? — Ханк тоже схватился за его руку. — Чем быстрее мы отсюда выберемся, тем лучше.</p><p>— Я знаю, я знаю, — Лэнс глубоко вздохнул, немного сменив позу и вытянув шею. — Хорошо, вот и я.</p><p>Он закрыл глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на рычаги, и на сиденье, и на оглушительное биение собственного сердца; все это отвлекало его, все держало его подальше ото Львицы.</p><p>"<i>Давай, сосредоточься</i>", — приказал он себе, — "<i>Красная, Красная, Красная, Красная...</i>"</p><p>— Ты чувствуешь? Ты видишь ее?</p><p>— Ух, эм... не волнуйся, мне просто нужно немного времени.</p><p>Он наклонил голову вперед, стиснув зубы и сжимая контроллеры. Он очистил свой разум, пытаясь думать о Красной и только Красной, о своей Львице. Хотя, была ли это его Львица? Действительно ли он был Красным Паладином?</p><p>— Ты действительно не чувствуешь его? Он разве <i>настолько</i> далеко?</p><p>Каждая из его мышц была напряжена, как будто он пытался понять, из каких волокон своего тела он должен был выхватить ответ. Он чувствовал, как его руки начинают дрожать поверх рычагов, и ему было интересно, заметят ли это остальные.<br/>
<i><br/>
— Что-нибудь еще?</i></p><p>
  <i>— Что ты видишь?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Лэнс?</i>
</p><p>— Подождите! — в мгновение ока все взгляды были направлены на Кита. — Я чувствую его, я чувствую Рэд!</p><p>— Ты серьезно?? И каково это??</p><p>— Это так круто, Кит! </p><p>— Молодчина!</p><p>Когда все внезапно собрались вокруг Красного Паладина, задавая ему вопросы и заставляя того вести их, Лэнс ослабил хватку вокруг контроллеров.</p><p>Он молча встал, оставив кресло пилота свободным для Кита.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Здесь! Я что-то вижу!<p>Заявление Пидж заставило всех встать с их мест, вскинуть головы и широко раскрыть глаза в поиске чего-то, что не было бы очередным клочком пустого пространства.</p><p>— Наконец-то! Это Красная?</p><p>— Дай посмотреть, дай посмотреть!</p><p>Все паладины собрались перед окном, носы прилипли к стеклу, а глаза сузились, когда они попытались превратить у себя в головах маленькое пятно вдалеке в Красную Львицу. Все ликовали в предвкушении, слегка толкая друг друга локтями, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Все, кроме Кита, который все еще сидел в кресле пилота с опущенной головой и закрытыми глазами.</p><p>Лэнс отказался от попыток разглядеть что-то через огромную массу тела Ханка, которая полностью закрывала ему обзор, и вместо этого его внимание упало прямо на Кита. Легкость его черт заставляла его желудок бунтовать. Ни сиденье, которое он занимал; ни его руки, размещенные на рычагах, как будто они были вырезаны на них. Нет, именно легкость, с которой он пилотировал, заставляла его ревновать больше всего. Парень был во главе самого большого, центрального корабля Вольтрона, который требовал изрядной концентрации и взаимопонимания со Львом; и все это время он пытался связаться с <i>другим</i> Львом, затерянным в просторах космоса. И под всем этим давлением и напряжением, он все еще умудрялся делать серьезное лицо.</p><p>Он был таким талантливым, его давний соперник мог сказать это лучше, чем кто-либо другой.</p><p>Поэтому, как только он увидел, что его брови нахмурились, а губы надулись, Лэнс получил плохие новости раньше, чем все остальные.</p><p>— Эм, ребята, это не Красная Львица, — замечание Ханка ничего не сделало, но подтвердило его подозрения, и, когда он снова повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на окно, это было не разочарование, а просто удивление, что заставило его челюсть упасть.</p><p>Не было ничего красного, но было сияющее, безупречно белое. Не было лап и когтей, но были башни, длинные и широкие, оснащенные винтами. И он был уверен, что эти голубые блики не были кошачьими глазами, наблюдающими за ними из темноты; это были сияющие колонны, окна и инопланетные механизмы, достойные гениального инженера.</p><p>Нет, это определенно была не Красная Львица, но и не неизвестный корабль.</p><p>К тому времени, как Кит открыл глаза и присоединился к сбитому с толку параду отражений в окне, такой знакомый Замок Львов, их дом за последний год, был ясен и виден сквозь вечную ночь космоса.</p><p>— Ни за что! — Ханк шлепнул себя по лицу обеими руками. — Мы вернулись в замок? Мы что, летали кругами?</p><p>— Клянусь, мы не летали, — Кит чуть не запнулся. — Я чувствую Красную, это она привела меня сюда.</p><p>— Может быть, она внутри, и она просто запутала нас и теперь вернула обратно.</p><p>— Это невозможно, мы не можем снова пройти через отверстие квинтэссенции, не заметив этого, — Пидж выглядела смущенной, как будто она начала задаваться вопросом, что, может быть, наука предала ее. — Если только…</p><p>Четыре требовательных пары глаз уставились на нее.</p><p>— Если только что? — хватило смелости спросить у Широ.</p><p>— Если только это не наш замок.</p><p>Внезапно знакомый звук открывающихся люков открыл им путь внутрь корабля без колебаний, как никогда доверчивый, приветствуя их на борту.</p><p>Возможно, это была его естественная импульсивность или факт, что он следовал за Красной Львицей до этого конкретного места, или, возможно, это была общая узнаваемость Замка с его огнями и звуками; но Кит немедленно пилотировал их в Замок без колебаний.</p><p>— Будьте начеку, — сказал он, как будто он был не единственным, кто только что загнал их прямо на неизвестную территорию. Или она была известной? Голова Лэнса начала болеть.</p><p>— Это... версия нашего Замка в этой вселенной? — спросил Ханк.</p><p>— Похоже, это так.</p><p>— Подождите, значит, здесь есть и другие странные версии нас самих? — ахнул Лэнс, держась за Пидж и безжалостно ее тряся. — Это значит, что здесь есть еще одна принцесса Аллура?! Мы были благословлены! </p><p>— Замолчи хотя бы на один раз, — отрезал Кит, — мы не знаем, как будут действовать эти люди. Они не мы.</p><p>— Ой, да ладно! Почему ты все время должен быть таким ворчливым? Могу поспорить, ты просто боишься, что я буду намного круче тебя в этой реальности. Может быть, ты просто чистишь туалеты здесь.</p><p>— Ты просто боль в заднице.</p><p>— <i>Ты</i> задница.</p><p>— Ребята, прекратите, — Широ, похоже, не был в настроении для новых драк. — Не сейчас.</p><p>Если предупреждений Широ было недостаточно, то, возможно, небольшой стук приземления Черного Льва и подарил команде полные секунды тишины.</p><p>Интерьер замка был точно таким же, каким они его знали; те же туннели, то же освещение, те же странные алтеанские технологии... те же пять львов, гордо стоящих на своих местах. Им пришлось встать в другое дополнительное место, поскольку обычное место Черного Льва уже было занято, и Лэнс не мог не задаться вопросом, сколько времени понадобится жителям этого Замка, чтобы понять, что их теперь двое.</p><p>— <i>НАЗОВИТЕ СЕБЯ</i>!</p><p>Ну, не так уж много, видимо.</p><p>— Это…? — выдохнул Ханк, как только услышал этот голос из динамиков, находившийся где-то между испуганным и возбуждённым состоянием, так как, похоже, он слишком хорошо распознал акцент.</p><p>— Принцесса Аллура, — Широ говорил твёрдо и ясно. — Я знаю, это может показаться странным, но мы — паладины Вольтрона, и…</p><p>— <i>Это нелепо! Мои паладины были в Замке весь день. Кто ты и как получил пароль от системы безопасности?</i></p><p>Они не могли ее видеть; она, вероятно, разговаривала с ними из диспетчерской, но её голос всё ещё был таким же пугающим и устрашающим, как и у их Аллуры. Настолько, что никто из паладинов не осмелился ответить ей. Только Широ, хотя и он тоже казался довольно встревоженным.</p><p>— Мы влетели внутрь! Видишь, Замок узнал нас. Мы из параллельной вселенной, наша Красная Львица прыгнула через дыру квинтэссенции и оказался прямо здесь, мы просто хотим его вернуть.</p><p>Молчаливый гул в микрофоне дал им понять, что принцесса обдумывает эту идею. И на секунду у них была надежда.</p><p>— <i>Активировать оборону замка!</i></p><p>Легко пришло, легко ушло. И надежда быстро ушла, как только первые лазерные выстрелы раздались из стен.</p><p>— Что делать?! Что нам делать?! — закричал Лэнс, когда разбился щит.</p><p>Все смотрели на Широ, ожидая плана и желая узнать, что скажет лидер.</p><p>— Бежать, если дорога жизнь!</p><p>Первым, кто отреагировал, был Ханк, который сразу бросился в один из вентиляционных каналов, а остальная часть команды инстинктивно последовала за ним, как стадо глупых овец. Они уже знали корабль как свои пять пальцев, но они не были точно знакомы с вентиляционными туннелями. Поэтому всё, что они делали — это кричали и ползали еще быстрее, как только услышали, что сработала сигнализация. Это казалось приемлемым планом первые несколько секунд, пока они не наткнулись на раздвоенный путь и не поняли, что понятия не имеют, куда направляются.</p><p>— О нет, в какую сторону?! Где мы?!</p><p>— Мы умрём!</p><p>— Ханк, ты не помогаешь.</p><p>— Продолжайте двигаться! —<br/>
Кит не оставлял времени на возражения, и сам пополз вперёд, не выглядя особо обеспокоенным местом назначения. — Мы даже не знаем, куда идём! Хуже, если мы просто позволим им найти нас!</p><p>— Оставайся здесь, маллет! Нам нужно придумать план!</p><p>— Лэнс прав, Кит! — сказал Широ, пытаясь удержать его. — Мы не можем просто слепо передвигаться.</p><p>Но Кит никогда не следовал приказам и не сидел и ждал, пока враг его найдет.</p><p>— Нет, плохой маллет! Плохой маллет! — закричал Лэнс поверх сигнала тревоги. — Вернись сюда!</p><p>— Заставь меня.</p><p>И он заставил.</p><p>Если ситуация не была достаточно хаотичной, то это определенно побило какой-то постыдный рекорд, как только Лэнс схватился за доспехи Кита сильно дёрнул его, намечая начало ужасной борьбы.</p><p>— Ребята, остановитесь!</p><p>— Брось это!</p><p>Просто чтобы добавить нелепость общей ситуации, ссора, похоже, обладала небольшим эффектом паутины, и каждая нежная рука, что пыталась предотвратить бой, просто застревала и путалась в клубке из бессмысленной ярости. Механическая рука Широ застряла между чьими-то ногами, Лэнс слепо ухватился за повязку Ханка, а Пидж инстинктивно воткнула ногти в то, что, как она предполагала, было переносицей Кита. Каждый кричал, что им нужно остановиться, но никто на самом деле не отпускал друг друга, опасаясь, что они просто буду раздавлены или задохнутся в диком клубке из конечностей. </p><p>Туннель был слишком узок и не рассчитан на такой объём жестокости. И прежде чем кто-либо из них смог различить звук ослабления винтов, клетка внизу поддалась, и все пять паладинов упали в облако от развалин.</p><p>Ланс несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь оттолкнуть ногу Ханка от своего лица, и сфокусировал свое зрение к виду очень знакомого потолка. Удары сделали края размытыми и немного потрясли цвета, но было невозможно ошибиться в этой комнате. Он сел уверенно, со смехотворным чувством домашнего уюта, сохраняя спокойствие и рассудок, глядя на автоматические двери и полукруг скамей. Он улыбнулся.</p><p>— Широ, смотри! — сказал он, заметив, что капитан был единственным, кому удалось сесть. — Мы на мостике!</p><p>Но выражение лица Широ было не восхищением, а явным ужасом, когда он смотрел широко открытыми глазами на что-то прямо позади плеча Лэнса.</p><p>Только тогда он услышал безошибочный писк лазерного оружия.</p><p>Он повернулся, чтобы оказаться нос к носу с холодным дулом пистолета, но не смог заставить себя испугаться ни на йоту. Синяя винтовка из нержавеющей стали, один дюйм канонического диаметра, скорость стрельбы 2000 метров в секунду. Он знал это, он знал это слишком хорошо. Так же хорошо, как он знал эти длинные, тощие пальцы, обвившие спусковой крючок, и небольшой неуклюжий вздох удивления, покинувший рот нападавшего.</p><p>Лэнс посмотрел вверх, и голубые глаза встретились со смуглой кожей, встретились с длинным носом и заострённым щетинистым подбородком; с большими ушами, тонкими губами и шрамом, прорезающим левую бровь, словно молния.</p><p>Голубые глаза встретились с голубыми глазами.</p><p>Никто не мог сказать ни слова, когда Лэнс Макклейн встретил Лэнса Макклейна. Более взрослого и грубого Лэнса МакКлейна; хватка ослабла вокруг его оружия, а рот раскрылся, когда он сподобился выражению своей испуганной цели и уставился в свои же потрясенные глаза.</p><p>После пяти долгих секунд простого созерцания, они вдвоем нарушили вечное молчание:</p><p>— <i>КАКОГО СЫРА?!</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Стоп, стоп, стоп, стоп… Скажите, правильно ли я понял… — Лэнс искренне старался сохранять спокойствие, но это было довольно трудно, когда он смотрел прямо в собственные паниковавшие глаза. — Ты — это я?</p><p>Другой Лэнс вздрогнул, безупречно копируя его реакцию.</p><p>— Неа, нет-нет-нет! <i>Ты</i> это <i>я</i>!</p><p>— Да, он определенно я.</p><p>Немного более жесткий взгляд никого не обманул. Его выразительные глаза, его причудливость и манеры, то, как его голос звучал в конце предложений… это было безошибочно. Это был Лэнс, и ни шрамы, ни трехдневная борода не могли его замаскировать.</p><p>— Это так, так странно! — визжал Ханк, осматривая новую версию своего друга, как будто это был демонстрационный манекен. — Чувак, у тебя есть щетина. Я и не знал, что ты бреешься!</p><p>— Конечно я бреюсь! — запротестовал Лэнс. Другой Лэнс, однако, ограничился подмигиванием.</p><p>— Он выглядит довольно взрослее, — заметила Пидж, подставив руку под подбородок. — Тебе не 18? Или это просто отдаленная реальность, где у Лэнса нормальный уровень тестостерона?</p><p>— Эй! — пожаловались оба Лэнса, но затем только один продолжил: — Мне двадцать три!</p><p>Ответ прозвучал как спусковой крючок для дополнительных вопросов со стороны Зеленого Паладина.</p><p>— Подожди, тебе двадцать три? Означает ли это, что это футуристическая реальность, где прошло пять твердых земных лет, и мы были в космосе все это время? Или события изменились таким образом, что вы были здесь столько же, сколько и мы, но ваш возраст немного испорчен? Вы победили Заркона? С Мэттом все в порядке? Ты все еще отстойно играешь в видеоигры?</p><p>Гордость Другого Лэнса спала, как и его поза и надутая грудь.</p><p>— Во-первых, как ты смеешь, — он поморщился, по-детски скрестив руки, — во-вторых, замедлите его количеством вопросов, потому что у красивых паладинов в свои двадцатые годы тоже могут быть аневризмы.</p><p>Можно с уверенностью сказать, что каждый человек в какой-то момент своей жизни задавал себе извечный вопрос о том, каково это — тусоваться с самим собой. По крайней мере, Лэнс надеялся, что он не единственный, кто постоянно об этом думает. Разговаривая с другими людьми, он не мог не задаться вопросом, как выглядит со стороны. Его улыбки, его голос, его поза; он мог контролировать это, но не мог контролировать всю целостность. Его присутствие. Каждый занимал свое место в комнате и сознании других людей, и он не мог точно сказать, что было <i>его</i>.</p><p>— Святая корова, — сказал он, чувствуя себя неуютно в своей собственной коже самым поганым образом, который он не предполагал, что будет когда-либо испытывать. — Я выгляжу так… <i>чертовски круто</i>.</p><p>Он не знал, где встать между гордостью и ревностью. Неужели его зависть считается высокомерием? Другое его «я» не выглядело и вполовину настроено конфликтно, и в мгновение ока тот обнял его за плечо, самодовольно улыбаясь.</p><p>— Конечно, мой приятель. Лэнси Макклейн, Синий Паладин Вольтрона и выдающийся снайпер к вашим услугам. Шрамы и мышцы? О, это то, что делают пять лет борьбы со злыми фиолетовыми пришельцами. Тяжелая работа, я знаю. Но это все стоит того, когда ты, знаете, спасаешь вселенную.</p><p>А потом, конечно же, появилась зубастая ухмылка. Лэнс не мог увидеть ее из-за захвата, но он знал, что она там.</p><p>— Ого! Здорово! — Он дал другому себе пять. — Вы слышали это, ребята?</p><p>Судя по тому, как все посмотрели вниз, он знал, что все они слышали то же самое.</p><p>Пять лет сражений. Пять лет космоса, пришельцев, червоточин, Львов и далеких планет. Еще пять лет вдали от Земли.</p><p>— Хватит нести чушь, ребята. Мы не знаем, можем ли мы ему доверять, — как всегда, Кит был первым, кто начал размахивать мечом. — Помните злую Империю Алтеанцев? Мне все равно, что это Лэнс, мы никогда не узнаем…</p><p>Его прервало громкое фырканье.</p><p>— Что? — спросил он, чем-то средним между неловкостью и убийственностью, когда взрослый Лэнс расхохотался прямо у него перед носом.</p><p>— Боже мой, — хихикнул тот, прикрывая рот обеими руками. — Маллет!</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Твой маллет! Я чуть не забыл, что он у тебя был! — его смех эхом разнесся по стенам Замка. — О боже, я не позволю Киту пережить это снова.</p><p>— Ваш Кит не носит маллет?! Какого черта?!</p><p>— Вот что! Я покончу с вами двумя!</p><p>Прежде чем Кит смог сделать ситуацию еще более странной, ударив одного и того же человека в два разных лица, Широ вынужден был вмешаться.</p><p>— Лэнс! — два лица обернулись. — <i>Взрослый</i> Лэнс… Нам нужна ваша помощь, не время дурачиться.</p><p>— Помощь?</p><p>— Да, видите ли… мы пришли из параллельной вселенной, наша Красная Львица…</p><p>Ни у кого не хватало смелости прервать речь капитана. Ни у кого, кроме, может быть, звука открывающейся двери. Все обернулись, и хаос снова ворвался в форме миниатюрного тела, одетого в паладинские доспехи и прыгающего на сцену с маленьким зеленым баярдом в руке.</p><p>— Пидж?!</p><p>Руки, которые всего несколько секунд назад были в режиме готовой атаки, с покорностью обмякли, как только она обвела взглядом сцену.</p><p>— Что за… Два Лэнса? — она больше не ждала, чтобы развернуться на пятках. — Извините меня, пока я бросаюсь за борт в пустое пространство.</p><p>— Ах, это <i>оскорбительно</i>.</p><p>Казалось, никого не волновало, что на самом деле сказал Лэнс.</p><p>— Что здесь происходит? Лэнс, какого черта… — Зеленый шлем столкнулся со схожей униформой в комнате. — Это мини-я?</p><p>— Йоу, — Пидж махнула рукой.</p><p>— Не могу в это поверить! Откуда они взялись? Они из прошлого? Почему мы не помним путешествия в будущее несколько лет назад? В этом нет никакого смысла! Как будто они прыгнули в другую временную шкалу! Как вам это удалось? Вы использовали технологию Джилер?</p><p>Лэнс собирался прокомментировать тот факт, что понятия не имел, кто такой Джилер, но немного более высокий и шумный Зеленый Паладин решил, что момент замешательства -подходящее время, чтобы снять шлем. Никто, даже Пидж, казалось, не был готов к тому, что длинная густая коса каштановых волос упадет ей на плечо.</p><p>— Мои волосы… они вернулись!</p><p>— Вернулись? — Младшая Пидж так же сняла шлем, показав свои более короткие вихри. — Вау, я не помню, чтобы когда-либо так выглядела.</p><p>— Что? Разве ты никогда не отрезала…</p><p>— <i>Кэти! Кэти! Ты там?</i> — коммуникатор в ее доспехах громко и четко закричал. — <i>Где ты?! Ты в порядке? Вы нашли нарушителей?!</i></p><p>— Ханк! Да, я в порядке, — ответила она в устройство на ее предплечье. — Мы на мостике. И не волнуйтесь, нарушители не причинят вреда.</p><p>— Ты уверена?</p><p>Ее взгляд упал на запаникованную версию Ханка в комнате, готовую упасть в объятия Широ.</p><p>— Да, вполне.</p><p>Лэнс оказался в неловкой тишине, и вдруг стало неуютно и появилось ощущение, что он слишком осознает свое существование. Он никогда по-настоящему не понимал, что такое внетелесный опыт; но тот факт, что он смотрел на физическую версию себя, живую и реальную, и возился с маллетом Кита, делал этот термин несколько двусмысленным.</p><p>— Значит, у всех нас есть версии из будущего? — спросил он, не ожидая ответа. Но немного расстроился, когда его резко проигнорировал другой Лэнс, который, похоже, был слишком сосредоточен, ища что-то на полу.</p><p>— Я не знаю, хочу ли я видеть себя, мужик, — Ханк обмахнул свое лицо. — Я думаю, я упаду в обморок.</p><p>— Никто не упадет в обморок, — заявил Широ, используя свою мягкую, теплую руку, чтобы успокоить товарища по команде. — Мы паладины Вольтрона, мы сталкивались и с более сумасшедшими, страшными вещами.</p><p>Как всегда, голос лидера был ведром холодной воды, охлаждающий все паровые двигатели и создающий атмосферу для согласованности.</p><p>— Широ прав, — новое ощущение спокойствия распространилось по комнате, распространяясь на Кита. — Мы не должны оставаться здесь так долго, нам нужно сосредоточиться на поиске Красной.</p><p>— Красной? — спросила Старшая Пидж.</p><p>— Да, мы потеряли ее, — объяснил Широ. — Мы последовали за ней сюда, через дыру квинтэссенции. Но с вашей помощью и составляющим опытом с нашей стороны, мы можем работать в команде и сотрудничать в…</p><p>— КАКОГО <i>ЧЕРТОВОГО</i> ЛЕТАЮЩЕГО-</p><p>Слова отскакивали и звучали между стенами неловко и сюрреалистично, словно неправильный ответ эха.</p><p>— Лэнс, ублюдок, <i>что ты наделал</i>?!</p><p>Широ прекратил говорить, разинув рот и застыв на полуслове. Но голос продолжал звучать, чуждый его губам и манерам, громкий и ясный и, несомненно, сердитый.</p><p>Лэнсу пришлось обернуться и посмотреть на фигуру, стоящую сейчас у дверного проема, чтобы убедить себя, что квинтэссенция не испортила его мозг.</p><p>— Я оставил тебя одного на одну минуту, <i>одну</i>, и ты нашел способ испоганить космос?!</p><p>В комнату вошел другой, более потрёпанный жизнью Широ.</p><p>Его шрам был еле заметен, глаза казались тяжелыми в его усталых веках, а волосы были на несколько сантиметров длиннее, чем обычно позволяла его опрятность.</p><p>— Широ, успокойся. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но это не вина Лэнса, — другая Пидж встала на его защиту, так как старший Лэнс все еще был отвлечен на то, что он, казалось, потерял на полу. — Это они телепортировались сюда. Они прошли сквозь космическую дыру.</p><p>— Что за… — появившийся Широ тут же остановился, увидев выражение ужаса на лице своего молодого, — извините, извините… — вздохнул он, протягивая тому настоящую руку. — Это как-то необычно, но… мы — команда Вольтрона. Хотя, думаю, нет надобности представляться.</p><p>Прежде чем они успели пожать друг другу руки, в комнату вбежали еще трое.</p><p>— Вот вы где! Я говорил тебе не бежать так быстро.</p><p>— Заткнись нахер, Ханк, — Широ почувствовал, как его рука стала до абсурдного крепче. — Прости еще раз… Я немного увлекся.</p><p>Лэнс собирался задать очевидный вопрос, который, казалось, был у всех на кончике языка, но он решил отложить его на потом вместе с предыдущими пятьюдесятью другими сомнениями, как только увидел три новые пары глаз, уставившихся на них в шоке.</p><p>Там был большой бородатый Ханк. Принцесса Аллура, которая выглядела точно так же. И еще один мужчина, с твердой осанкой и зачесанными волосами, который казался очень знакомым, но Лэнс не мог точно сказать, кто…</p><p>— Ох, квизнак!</p><p>— Коран?!</p><p>— Где твои усы?!</p><p>Никто не был уверен, как реагировать. Слишком много людей появлялось слишком быстро и давало им слишком мало времени, чтобы осмыслить это безумие.</p><p>— О Боже, неужели это я? — Ханк 2.0 осторожно подошел. — У меня может быть такое детское лицо без бороды?</p><p>— У меня может быть такое мужественное лицо <i>с</i> бородой?</p><p>— Чувак, ты выглядишь как что-то среднее между дровосеком и теми мудрыми стариками на заднем плане наших учебников по философии, — Лэнс внес свой существенный вклад.</p><p>— Я собирался стать «самым могущественным волшебником в городе», но ты прав.</p><p>— Паладины! Что происходит?!</p><p>Никто не потрудился ответить на замешательство принцессы. Они все были довольно озадачены, пытаясь понять, как справиться с их плотью и костями. Пидж уже выпустила орду вопросов к единственному мозгу в комнате, который мог их обработать: ее собственному. Широ и Кит обсуждали нового паладина Блэка, гораздо «более широким» диапазоном языка. И старший Лэнс теперь стоял на четвереньках. Все еще на полу, ища что-то между множеством ног.</p><p>— Не говори мне, что ты снова потерял его, — сказал ему бородатый Ханк.</p><p>— Я не знаю, как это случилось! Он был у меня две минуты назад! Клянусь!</p><p>— Если ты так говоришь…</p><p>Лэнс не из тех, кто жалуется на шум, но в его висках начинала нарастать огромная головная боль.</p><p>— Хорошо, все! — оба Широ произнесли в одно и то же время, впервые глядя друг на друга дружелюбно. — Нам нужно организоваться!</p><p>Аллура казалась безумно благодарной за вмешательство. Только теперь, присмотревшись повнимательнее, Лэнс понял, что она немного прибавила в весе. Он надеется, что виновато множество дипломатических мирных банкетов.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь может объяснить, что здесь происходит? — Потребовала она, дико бегая глазами по комнате, видимо, не зная, где встать.</p><p>— Наша Красная Львица исчезла, — объяснил Кит, должно быть, уже в третий раз, — она была поглощена квинтэссенцией, и мы оказались здесь, следуя за ней. Я пытался использовать нашу связь, чтобы найти ее, и это привело нас сюда. У вас есть идеи, где она может быть?</p><p>Принцесса, казалось, пыталась думать, но это было довольно трудно, когда Зеленые Паладины разглагольствовали о технологиях, а пара Лэнсов и Ханков возились.</p><p>— СОЗДАЛИ НЕМНОГО ЕБАНОЙ ТИШИНЫ!</p><p>Широ не знал, должен ли он чувствовать себя смущенным или благодарным за вмешательство другого. Хотя это заставило всех замолчать.</p><p>— Что с ним? — спросила Младшая Пидж на ушко у двойника.</p><p>— Мы отправили его к каким-то странным космическим терапевтам из-за его ПТСР, и они сказали ему свободно выражать свои эмоции, чтобы снять напряжение.</p><p>— Спасибо, Широ, — улыбнулась Аллура, снова повернувшись к Киту. — Извини, я полагаю, ты пошел по следу нашей Красной Львицы. Мы понятия не имеем, где может быть твоя.</p><p>— Я здесь Красный Паладин?</p><p>— Конечно, это так. И, судя по цвету твоих доспехов, ты тоже Красный Паладин в своей вселенной… Я ошибаюсь?</p><p>Лэнс почувствовал, как груз покидает его уязвленное самолюбие. Если он никогда не пилотировал Красную Львицу здесь, то это объясняет, почему он не мог связаться с ней раньше.</p><p>— Нет, в общем, да… Это так, — сказал Кит. Логически, было бы трудно объяснить весь инцидент с обменом Львов незнающей Аллуре.</p><p>В воздухе витал невысказанный вопрос. На самом деле, их было довольно много. Но когда он увидел, что глаза его команды подозрительно сузились и оглядываются вокруг, Лэнс понял, что он не единственный, кто интересуется единственной недостающей частью путаницы.</p><p>— РЕБЯТА! КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТАМ <i>ДВА</i> ЧЕРНЫХ ЛЬВА НА БАЗЕ? — закричал голос в коридоре.</p><p>Неважно.</p><p>— Еще один Черный лев появился из ниоткуда! Я искал незванных гостей в ангаре, но… — на сцену вошел Красный Паладин. —…Я так полагаю, вы уже в курсе.</p><p>— Кит! — пара голосов приглашала его в суматоху.</p><p>Команда Вольтрон 2.0 была наконец в сборе.</p><p>Красный шлем был снят, чтобы показать светлую кожу, взлохмоченные черные волосы, завязанные в небольшой пучок, и пару озадаченных фиалковых глаз.</p><p>— Что за херня?</p><p>Когда новые Коран и Аллура нашли время, чтобы рассказать своему Красному Паладину о ситуации, Лэнс заметил, что его двойник прячется за скамейками, время от времени осторожно поглядывая вверх, в то время как его руки продолжали похлопывать по полу в отчаянных поисках бог знает чего.</p><p>Кит, их Кит, тот, у которого все еще был маллет, казалось, был более заинтригован тем, что делал человек на полу, а не собственной взрослой версией. Он нахмурился, глядя на Младшего Лэнса, как будто тот мог знать, что происходит.</p><p>Все, что он получил в ответ, было неоднозначным пожатием плечами.</p><p>— Значит, это… я? — внезапно, но Кит повернулся к Киту с маллетом, и они обменялись зеркальным стоическим взглядом.</p><p>— По всей видимости, — его взгляд упал на лезвие Клинка Марморы, все еще прикрепленного к его броне. — У меня есть… несколько вопросов.</p><p>Старший Кит открыл рот, чтобы заговорить; выражение его лица утонуло в глубоких раздумьях. И все же, прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, он заметил виноватую неуклюжую фигуру, ползающую за скамейками.</p><p>— Лэнс? Что ты…</p><p>— Он опять потерял его, — сказала другая Пидж, хитро ухмыляясь.</p><p>— Снова?!</p><p>— Это не моя вина! — Его надутое лицо выглянуло из-за укрытия. — Клянусь, оно само исчезло!</p><p>— Вещи <i>не исчезают</i> просто так, тупица! Это твоя работа — заботиться о нем!</p><p>— Позаботься об этом! — Старший Ланс показал средний палец, доказывая, что возраст — это всего лишь число.</p><p>Ханк усмехнулся, локтем толкнув Широ в руку, заставляя того улыбнуться сквозь густые опасения на лице.</p><p>— Хех, смотри. Все может быть немного странно, но Кит и Лэнс не перестанут пререкаться даже здесь.</p><p>В то время как его второе «я» подражало каждой жалобе соперника визгливым голосом, взгляд Лэнса на секунду заметил что-то блестящее на полу.</p><p>Он прищурился, пытаясь получше рассмотреть то, что казалось чем-то типа винта, и нырнул, чтобы осторожно схватить это между пальцами. Это был не винт.</p><p>— Вот оно! — Его двойник выхватил его из рук и взмахнул им в воздухе, прежде чем тот смог сформулировать реакцию.</p><p>Старший Кит вздохнул с облегчением.</p><p>— Слава богу, — он подбежал к своему Лэнсу, не отрывая взгляд от маленькой драгоценности, пока она не оказалась в целости и сохранности вокруг пальца другого. — Это третий раз на этой неделе, тупица! Лучше заботься о нем!</p><p>И, с непристойной долей естественности, он твердо и крепко поцеловал того в губы.</p><p>— Я знаю, детка.</p><p>Сцена была прервана громким стуком, и все вздрогнули и повернулись к источнику шума.</p><p>Широ потерял сознание.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— <i>Помолвлены</i>?!<p>Пара кивнула, демонстрируя свои одинаковые кольца, что, возможно, было в третий раз за час.</p><p>Лэнс раздраженно потер свой палец.</p><p>Алтеанцы отправились в кабину пилота на поиски следов Красной Львицы и позволили двум группам паладинов разобраться во всем. До сих пор фаза неловкости не была преодолена. Они сидели на скамьях в комнате переговоров, лицом к лицу со своим будущим, пытаясь смириться с ним.</p><p>Пидж и Ханк в основном разговаривали на своей стороне, так как у Широ все еще кружилась голова от падения давления, а Кит и Лэнс, казалось, находились на другом плане существования. Напряжение в воздухе было осязаемым. В то время как их взрослые двойники сидели рядом друг с другом и держались за руки посередине ряда, оба подростка скрестили руки и шеи, глядя друг на друга.</p><p>— Как долго вы уже вместе, если быть точным? — Ханк справлялся с ситуацией с абсурдной легкостью, которую Лэнс не смог понять.</p><p>— Помолвлены? Почти два месяца…</p><p>— Нет-нет. В смысле, обнимашки и все такое.</p><p>— О, я встречаюсь с ним лет шесть, может быть, семь, — неуверенно пробормотал Взрослый Кит, небрежно глядя на своего жениха, как будто это его работа — знать.</p><p>— Шесть лет и пять месяцев.</p><p>Желудок Лэнса упал вниз.</p><p>— Но погоди… — Ханк был быстр, чтобы сложить два и два. — Это означает, что наши приятели должны встречаться к настоящему времени! — Он повернулся к Лэнсу, сорвав ход своих мыслей. — Чувак, вы двое что, целуетесь за нашими спинами?</p><p>— Что? Нет! Чувак, какого черта! — Он огрызнулся, стараясь, чтобы его глаза не были направлены на то, что не было его другом, или на ту же плитку на полу, на которую он смотрел в течение последнего часа. — Ни за что!</p><p>— Необязательно всё должно быть одинаковым между нашими двумя реальностями, по всей видимости, — логика Старшего Зеленого Паладина быстро внесла крупицу смысла, хотя это явно не было ее главной целью. Ее глаза были устремлены на большие круглые очки, покоющиеся на носу ее двойника. — Разве не так, <i>Пидж</i>?</p><p>Все смотрели в ошеломленной тишине, когда Младшая Пидж кивнула; грустная понимающая усмешка сошла с ее губ.</p><p>— Полагаю, Мэтт никогда не был здесь на миссии Керберос, — сказала она, положив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы.</p><p>— Не был.</p><p>Широ моргнул, глаза медленно восстанавливали фокус, когда он услышал их разговор.</p><p>— Мэтта… не было с нами? — Он попытался сесть как следует, включиться в разговор. Но, судя по легкому вздрагиванию от боли, которое он испустил при попытке, он, должно быть, сильно ударился головой во время обморока.</p><p>— Не двигайся, — Старший испорченный Широ доказал, что он все еще сохраняет свою благородную натуру, заботясь обо всех остальных. — Я принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть, это заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше.</p><p>Лэнс не мог не заметить, что это был первый раз за долгое время, когда он видел, как их лидер заботился о себе.</p><p>Когда он исчез на кухне, группа снова погрузилась в неловкое молчание. Но это не было похоже на молчание. Лэнс мог поклясться, что он мог слышать мысли каждого, жужжащие в комнате; страхи, умозаключения и неудачные выводы, все вращалось вокруг него и его беспокойного сердцебиения. Он чувствовал себя болезненно уязвимым, чрезмерно чувствительным к каждому взгляду, который касался его кожи. Разочарование Широ, недоверие Ханка, презрение Пидж. Общее настроение Кита. Он физически ощущал исходящую от него ненависть, как зловоние, которое он впитывал в себя с каждым вздохом, и от этого кружилась голова. Даже старшие паладины заставляли его чувствовать себя неловко, таким зрелым и полным осознания, что он игнорировал. По иронии судьбы, единственным суждением, под которым он чувствовал себя в безопасности, был один из беспокойных влюбленных.</p><p>Он и не подозревал, что все это время смотрел на их переплетенные пальцы, пока не услышал голос Пидж и не повернул к ней голову.</p><p>— В нашей Вселенной и Мэтт, и папа отправились на миссию с Широ. Я использовала маскировку мальчика, чтобы пробраться в гарнизон незамеченной и найти какую-нибудь информацию для себя, но я так и не видела Мэтта, пока не присоединилась к Вольтрону.</p><p>— Я так и думала, да. Со всем этим прозвищем и очками, — Кэти ностальгически улыбнулась. — Черт, мы выглядим так же, как он.</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>На мгновение оба гениальных разума оказались очень далеко. На галактики и галактики далеко, на каком-нибудь твердом уголке Земли.</p><p>— А что с твоим отцом? — Широ вернул их обратно в реальность.</p><p>— О, он отправился на Керберос. Мэтт устроил такой переполох в гарнизоне, что его выгнали, так что было бы не очень хорошей идеей использовать маскировку, которая сделала бы меня похожей на него. Мне нужно было быть более тонкой.</p><p>— Имеет смысл… — пробормотала Пидж, почти про себя. — У тебя случайно… у тебя есть какая-нибудь информация, ну, ты знаешь… о папе?</p><p>Иногда молчания может быть достаточно для ответа.</p><p>Если и было что-то, что могло заставить грудь Лэнса болеть еще больше, чем вид надутой Пидж, то это видеть их двоих в одной комнате.</p><p>— Ох, вся эта драма с Назад в Будущее так сбивает с толку! — Он громко хмыкнул, ища внимания. — Как я помню, кто говорит со мной, а кто с другим Лэнсом? Нам нужно как можно скорее найти кодовые имена.</p><p>Был общий отклик смущенного раздражения на комментарий, очевидный дискомфорт после резкого перепада настроения.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>И все же, раздражение было лучше, чем уныние.</p><p>— Ты слышал меня. Отныне ты будешь называться Лэнс 2.</p><p>—Эй! — Лэнс 2 ощетинился. — Почему я Лэнс 2? Ты пришел сюда вторым!</p><p>— Хорошо, я могу быть альфа-Лэнсом, а ты — бета-Лэнсом.</p><p>— <i>Прошу прощения</i>?</p><p>Это была не радость, а общее чувство раздражения, к которому они все, казалось, так привыкли. Нелепость никогда не была больным местом, это была тренированная, гибкая мышца, с которой они знали, как работать. И в тот момент это было самое близкое утешение.</p><p>— Хорошо, хватит, — Широ сыграл свою роль. — Наш Лэнс будет Лэнс 1, а другой — Альфа-Лэнс, так пойдет?</p><p>Оба Лэнса обменялись взглядами согласия, необязательно о прозвищах.</p><p>— А как мы будем звать остальных? — Пидж была достаточно глупа, чтобы спросить его.</p><p>— Что ж, вы двое, конечно же, Пидж и Кэти, это просто, — он встал, повернувшись к Широ. — Ты и твой двойник — Папа и Отчим. И давайте не будем забывать про Ханка и Карла Маркса.</p><p>Теперь звук смеха был неразборчив. То, что началось с небольшого, позорного фырканья, не заняло много времени, чтобы распространиться, как лесной пожар: быстрый, теплый и могучий, сжигающий любые следы, которые могла оставить боль.</p><p>— Это не круто, мужик, — сказал Ханк из будущего, все еще улыбаясь.</p><p>— А что насчет нового Кита? — Пидж указала на Старшего Красного Паладина, и Лэнс почти злится на нее за то, что она заставила его посмотреть в этом направлении.</p><p>— О, он просто Кит.</p><p>— А наш Кит?</p><p>Он ухмыльнулся, и глупость вернулась на его бледное лицо.</p><p>— Маллет.</p><p>Еще одна волна смеха, тонкая и освежающая, захлестнула группу. Даже Широ выдавил улыбку, слабую и затмеваемую официальностью и громкими смешками других, но все же улыбку.</p><p>Другой Кит скрестил руки на груди и отвел взгляд, но его Лэнс быстро раскрыл его веселье, дразняще тыча в щеку, получив искреннюю ухмылку.</p><p>Однако, как только веселье и умиротворенность начали развеиваться, порыв гнева поднялся из укромного уголка и прорезал вновь обретенную легкость. Лэнс заметил, и улыбка исчезла с его губ, когда он увидел, как Кит выбежал из комнаты, сжав кулаки и рот и задержав дыхание.</p><p>Молчание было заразительным.</p><p>— О, Кит такой же угрюмый, как и всегда, — пошутил бородатый Ханк, пытаясь вернуть прежний дух.</p><p>Но Лэнс не расслышал его, и, по всей видимости, не слышал и его двойника. У них был жалкий отзеркаленный взгляд; почти идентичный, если бы не дополнительный блеск знания во взрослых, мудрых глазах.</p><p>— Мм, в любом случае, — Широ прочистил горло, — у нас есть важные вещи, которые следует обсудить.</p><p>— Давайте, — взгляд Пидж, казалось, не знал, где остановиться, разрываясь между дверью, ее двойником и конфликтной парой фиалковых глаз, все еще мигающих в комнате. — Несмотря на то, что наши вселенные и имеют некоторые различия, я предполагаю, что могут быть некоторые предупреждения или информация о будущем, которые мы могли бы использовать.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно узнать?</p><p>Разговор продолжался, формальный и важный, и настолько чуждый для Лэнса. Он был там, но его там не было, он слышал глухие слова, как диалоги фильма, который он на самом деле не смотрел.</p><p>На этот раз другой Лэнс казался серьезным. Хотя он не мог заставить себя обратить внимание на свои слова, он был охвачен решимостью в том, как он говорил, твердостью его позы и каждым движением его руки. Свободной руки. Той, которая не была захвачена серебром этого кольца и настойчивой хваткой Кита.</p><p>Их вселенные были гораздо более разными, чем он первоначально думал.</p><p>—…итак, в основном, нам нужно попросить Джилеров помочь с обновлениями, избегать посадки на ту желтую планету, которую вы упомянули, и Лэнс должен держаться подальше от оранжевых цветов, понял.</p><p>Упоминание его имени вернуло его к разговору.</p><p>— Оранжевые цветы?</p><p>— Разве ты не слушал?</p><p>Растерянность его двойника предоставила ему всю информацию, в которой он нуждался: он, вероятно, сделал что-то глупое.</p><p>— О, да, конечно, — солгал он. — Никаких оранжевых цветов, заметано.</p><p>Было трудно игнорировать слона в комнате. Честно говоря, Лэнсу казалось, что он пытается игнорировать паническое бегство, переполненный зоопарк для всех, кого он знал. Было так много сомнений, так много пробелов и точек, которые он не мог соединить, и все же его разум мог вертеться только вокруг единственного вопроса, на который он знал ответ.</p><p>Ему было наплевать не на слона в комнате, а на единственного человека, которого там не было.</p><p>— Неужели так ужасно быть нами? — прислушиваясь к голосу Кита так внезапно, это заставило его вздрогнуть на долю секунды, — я имею в виду, ты ведешь себя так, будто в конечном итоге самой ужасной вещью во всей Вселенной являемся мы.</p><p>Альфа-Лэнс кивнул на его слова, не настолько оскорбленный, как его жених, но скорее разочарованный, разделяя молчаливое недовольство Ханка и Кита. Все они, казалось, думали об одном и том же, и, конечно, Кит всегда был первым, кто владел своим мечом и языком.</p><p>— Это не совсем так… — Пидж почесала затылок.</p><p>— Конечно нет, — глубоко выдохнул капитан, пытаясь говорить за свою команду. — Мы никогда не будем стесняться того, что ждет нас в будущем.…</p><p>Они услышали слабый звук падающей на кухне ложки, за которым последовал контрастный гортанный крик.</p><p>— НАХУЙ ВСЕХ МОИХ ПРЕДКОВ!</p><p>Широ массировал свои виски, даже не удосужившись закончить фразу.</p><p>— То, что мы пытаемся сказать… — Ханк продолжил за него, — это то, что мы не злимся на вас или что-то еще, ребята, вы потрясающие! Просто…</p><p>—…Мы надеялись, что к этому времени уже вернемся на Землю.</p><p>Лэнс должен был закончить концепцию.</p><p>Наступила короткая минута молчания, все молодые паладины кивнули в молчаливом согласии, в умы вторглись самые жестокие и беспощадные воспоминания о родном милом доме.<br/>
Но страдания не были взаимными.</p><p>— Но мы побывали на Земле!</p><p>Комментарий Кэти заставил все четыре головы вскинуться с одним рывком.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Мы посетили Землю! Два года назад! — Она повторила это так естественно, что это вызвало ревность. — Мы видели все наши семьи!</p><p>Ханк был первым, кто достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы отреагировать.</p><p>— Ты это серьезно?!</p><p>— Это правда, — старший Широ вернулся с миской съедобной жижи, передавая ее другой роботизированной руке в комнате. — Мы не задержались надолго, но мы все получили необходимую дозу дома.</p><p>— Да! И самое главное… — Лэнс смотрел, как его двойник что-то ищет в кармане, — мы контактируем с ними!</p><p>Его сердце упало в живот, глаза расширились при виде похожего на Земной телефона; время, отображаемое на экране, измерялось не в алтеанских тиках, а реальных секундах.</p><p>— Это…</p><p>— Да, это он! Только Кэти внесла небольшие изменения, — они обменялись пальцами-пистолетами. — Она установила межгалактический спутник с технологией Олкари, и теперь мы можем звонить, когда захотим!</p><p>У Широ отвисла челюсть. Ханк сглотнул. Пидж даже не отреагировала на упоминание об инженерии Олкари.</p><p>А Лэнс? Лэнс сломался, глаза широко раскрылись, а от волнения у перехватило горло, когда он увидел, как тот набирает номер.</p><p>— Хочешь поговорить с мамой?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Пульс Лэнса гудел.</p><p>Он чувствовал упорную пульсацию в висках, животе и где-то вокруг груди. Он чувствовал дискомфорт, зуд и чужеродность в собственном теле, как будто его сердце было подвержено слишком высокому напряжению эмоций.</p><p>Он не был готов. Он не был готов к тому, чтобы поставить новый рекорд по сердечной сокращаемости.</p><p>Он не был готов сделать этот звонок.</p><p>— Один момент.</p><p>Его двойник просто набрал номер, так естественно, и приложил динамик к уху, расхаживая по комнате в ожидании ответа. С другого конца линии не раздавалось никакого голоса, только протяжный, постоянный писк, который мучительно медленно отдавался в ускоренном организме Лэнса. Учащенный пульс, короткие вздохи, дрожь в коленях. Его тело было перегружено какой-то злой энергией, которую он мог высвободить только отчаянной дрожью в ногах.</p><p>Все были заняты, у всех была семья, которой можно было позвонить. Так как все его друзья говорили со своими старшими «я», прося связаться со своими родными, он был вынужден иметь дело с самим собой. Что, учитывая его социально-требовательный характер, не очень помогало. Большую часть времени он высвобождал стресс, говоря какую-то чепуху, но прямо сейчас, не сжимая руки или выбрасывая тупые комментарии, он не мог выплеснуть свои эмоции.</p><p>— <i>Hola</i>?</p><p>Его грудь кипела; этот голос поразил его, как капля холодной воды, упавшая на раскаленную сковороду.</p><p>— Ма! Это я, как дела? — Его второе «я» говорило небрежно, так легко, что Лэнс просто хотел, чтобы тот заткнулся.</p><p>— <i>Mijo! Что случилось? Почему ты звонишь в такое время?</i> — Мужчина на секунду оторвал телефон от лица, чтобы проверить время на экране, и вздрогнул. — <i>Все в порядке?</i></p><p>— Да, ма! Прости, я просто…</p><p>— <i>Тебе ведь не нужно, чтобы я снова тайно связалась с гарнизоном?</i></p><p>— Нет, нет, это было только один раз, я не хотел…</p><p>— <i>Кит в порядке? Ты заботишься о нем?</i></p><p>— Да, конечно! Я…</p><p>— <i>Ты опять дотронулся до оранжевого космического цветка?</i></p><p>— Что? Нет!</p><p>Что-то вроде смешка выскользнуло из его губ. Не потому, что это было смешно, а потому, что смех был единственным, что он мог сделать; просто биологическая реакция на щекотку ностальгии.</p><p>— Мама, — его другое «я» прервало бормотание их матери, и две пары синих меланхоличных глаз встретились в напряженном воздухе. — Здесь есть кое-кто, кто хочет поговорить с тобой.</p><p>После краткого объяснения обстоятельств они получили ответ в виде многочисленных вздохов и мычания, громко звучащего через динамик; Взрослый Лэнс протянул к нему руку, передавая телефон.</p><p>Лэнс встал, прижимая устройство к груди, прежде чем прижать его к уху, и треснувшим голосом пробормотал:</p><p>— Алло?</p><p>— <i>Лэнси? Это ты?</i></p><p>Его губы дрожали; слова прыгали на них, как крышка кипящей кастрюли.</p><p>— Да, мама. Это я, — улыбнулся он. — Мы… мы говорим.</p><p>— <i>Да.</i></p><p>— Dios, я не могу поверить в это, я думал, что никогда не смогу…</p><p>— <i>Шшшш, все в порядке, сынок</i>, — никогда за все месяцы, что он провел в космосе, он не мог так ясно представить лицо своей матери. — <i>Я понимаю</i>.</p><p>И да, он знал, что она поняла. Он знал, что она, вероятно, тоже плакала, чтобы уснуть; что она волновалась, что она бросила бы все, чтобы снова иметь полную семью за обеденным столом… пять лет назад.</p><p>Времена траура по потерянному сыну, должно быть, были мрачными, далекими воспоминаниями для этой женщины. Очень далекими от реальности, где он был всего лишь телефонным звонком. Теперь она, вероятно, была более смущена, чем когда-либо еще, слушая эту странную неисправность космоса, говорящую голосом ее сына. Это не было долгожданным воссоединением для нее.</p><p>Для Лэнса это была совсем другая история.</p><p>— Как ты? Как папа, Джина, Лукас и Близнецы? Как… как у всех дела?</p><p>— <i>Спят</i>, — его мать пошутила, и он позволил себе на секунду почувствовать вину. — <i>Ну, твои старшие сестра и брат здесь больше не живут, они уже съехали. Но близнецы крепко спят в соседней комнате.</i></p><p>— Подожди… Разве это не моя комната? Ты отдала ее им? — Он чуть не взвизгнул, услышав ее смешок. — Мама!</p><p>— <i>Прости! Они выросли и нуждались в больших кроватях. Я обещаю, что мы ничего не трогали без твоего разрешения; мы ждали, пока ты вернешься на Землю, чтобы обменяться. Мы даже не входили туда, пока ты не появился.</i></p><p>Подтекст был тяжелым, что было трудно его игнорировать.</p><p>— Я вижу…</p><p>— <i>Кроме того, Тэмми осталась, так что теперь она спит в комнате близнецов.</i></p><p>— Тэмми?</p><p>— <i>О</i>… — Она сделала небольшую паузу, понизив голос, помехи заглушили звук ее дыхания. Лэнс не был готов. — <i>Она дочь Джины.</i></p><p>Он поднес руку ко рту, приглушив ошеломленный вздох, который не смог сдержать в глотке.</p><p>— Я что, дядя? — спросил он; голос висел на волоске.</p><p>— <i>Да, это так! Ей четыре года, и она безумно красива. Ты бы полюбил ее, она выглядит точно так же, как наша сторона семьи; наша кожа, веснушки, глаза и все остальное. Наша генетика сильна, у Кайла не было ни единого шанса!<br/></i><br/>— Значит, Кайл и Джина поженились? Я это предвидел! — Он смеялся самым тяжелым смехом за всю свою жизнь. — Не могу поверить, что меня там не было, чтобы увидеть это.</p><p>— <i>Видео будет ждать тебя дома, как только придет твоя очередь вернуться на Землю.</i></p><p>Он улыбнулся, вспомнив, как они с братом прислонялись ушами к двери сестры и пытались подслушать ее телефонные звонки, чтобы узнать, кто тот таинственный парень. Он никогда не забудет, как их в первый раз навестил зять: эта неловкость, отец и братья и сестры были до смешного мелочными. А теперь они женаты.</p><p>— Могу я… Могу я задать тебе вопрос, мама? — Мама. Каждый раз, когда он ее так называл, он чувствовал себя все меньше и меньше; хрупким, почти детским.</p><p>— <i>Конечно, corazón.</i></p><p>Он сжался в плечах, комната внезапно стала слишком большой.</p><p>— Ты скучала по мне, когда я пропал?</p><p>Молчание. Как с другого конца линии, так и с его. Миллионы и миллионы световых лет расстояния были соединены глубокой тишиной.</p><p>Он заметил, как его друзья повернулись и уставились на него, внимание ускользнуло от их собственных дел и перепало прямо на него. Но на этот раз Лэнс не собирался устраивать шоу. Он не собирался плакать.</p><p>— <i>О, Лэнс, конечно. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько мы искали, сколько разборок затеяли, сколько отправили писем гарнизону с угрозами подать на них в суд, если ты не вернешься, сколько ночей мы провели…</i> — она замолчала. Через линию был слышен напряженный плач, и Лэнс не мог сказать, кто виноват в этом. — <i>Мы скучали по тебе, мы так скучали по тебе. И мы не прекращали искать тебя, пока ты не вернулся.</i></p><p>Он хотел схватить это. Он хотел, чтобы его поглотили слова матери, похвала и любовь семьи, о которой он мог только мечтать последние несколько лет. «Мы скучали по тебе», — это было все, что он хотел услышать. И все же, когда он слушал переживания и прослеживающийся опыт в ее голосе, когда он пытался высосать немного радости из ее спокойствия; все, о чем он мог думать, было то, что «мы скучали по тебе» было в прошедшем времени.</p><p>И что где-то в другой галактике он был не забытый, а пропавший.</p><p>— Хэй, мама, — что-то вроде смешка покинуло его глотку. — Ты не могла бы сделать мне одолжение?</p><p>— <i>Что угодно</i>.</p><p>Он вздохнул, сидя у двери и прижимая колени к груди. На этот раз он ощущал себя до абсурдного маленьким.</p><p>— Расскажи мне что-нибудь из моего детства.</p><p>— <i>Что?</i></p><p>— Ну, знаешь, как каждый раз, когда я приглашал кого-то, ты начинала вспоминать неловкое дерьмо из моего детства.</p><p>Она искренне рассмеялась, и Лэнс просто закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад. Слушая.</p><p>—<i> О, этих историй так много! Я не знаю, что выбрать, ты был таким беспокойным ребенком! Всегда старался подражать старшим братьям и сестрам. На самом деле, был один раз… я не знаю, как ты не попал в больницу тогда. Тебе было около четырех лет, был воскресный день, и ты был в парке со своими братьями, сестрами и тетей.</i></p><p>Он слушал это, как музыку. Не было никакого конкретного вклада, никакой информации или чего-либо, что он мог извлечь из истории, которую, вероятно, слышал около сотни раз раньше. Он просто вслушивался. В звук ее голоса, в простое увлечение, в слова, которые он знал почти наизусть.</p><p>—<i>…Джина и Лукас играли в обезьянок, и, конечно, ты был так заинтригован и так упрям, что захотел присоединиться. Твоя тетя Лора не обращала внимания, поэтому ты последовал за ними и попытался залезть на решетку. Но твои руки были слишком короткими, чтобы ты мог хотя бы дотянуться до первой перекладины.…</i></p><p>Он улыбнулся и себе, и другому Лэнсу, наблюдающему за ним с другого конца комнаты. Теперь он смог заметить, что его друзья болтают по телефонам своих двойников, все в разных масштабах волнения. «Так будет лучше», — подумал он. — «Они заслужили такое снисхождение со стороны своих двойников». И Лэнс определенно не заслуживал их внимания.</p><p>— <i> ...твои руки были слишком маленькими, чтобы хотя бы коснуться следующей перекладины, а ноги слишком короткими, чтобы дотянуться до земли. Ты просто висел там, никуда не двигаясь, отчаянно пытаясь дотянуться и ухватиться за что-нибудь</i>, — они оба хихикнули. — <i>Джина сказала, что видела, как ты прикладываешь столько усилий, чтобы вытянуть правую руку, что чуть не вывихнул плечо, а затем начал качаться взад и вперед, туда-сюда, туда-сюда… пытаясь получить импульс… и прыгнул вперед. Ты как-то умудрился дотронуться до перекладины, удивительно, и твои братья и сестры были весьма впечатлены. Но ты не смог как следует ухватиться за нее и упал лицом вниз.</i></p><p>Лэнс обнял колени и фыркнул.</p><p>— Я помню, как ты оскорбляла тетю Лору, на чем свет стоит, когда мы вернулись домой.</p><p>— <i>Мой сын вернулся с окровавленным носом и половиной переднего зуба! Она была ответственной за тебя!</i></p><p>Он знал, он слышал, как она говорила это миллион раз в прошлом. Но все было в порядке.</p><p>В конце концов, прошлое — это все, что у них есть общего прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Но как она сейчас? — спросил он. — Я имею в виду, тетя Лора.</p><p>— <i>Я давно ее не видела, понимаешь? Она переехала в Калифорнию, как только ты пропал, у нас возникли разногласия.</i></p><p>— О, — последний комментарий был странным, неуместным, учитывая, что инцидент с прутьями был лишь исключением. Его мама и ее сестра всегда прекрасно ладили. — В этом есть моя вина?</p><p>— <i>Нет, конечно нет, дорогой! Она просто не смогла принять новости, это было ее решением.</i></p><p>— Я вижу.</p><p>— <i>Не расстраивайся, tesoro</i>.</p><p>— Я не расстроен.</p><p>— <i>Лэнс, я твоя мать. Я знаю тебя</i>, — настаивала она. — <i>Не будь так строг к себе, ты не должен так беспокоиться о том, что происходит на Земле. Ты герой, и у тебя есть гораздо больший долг там, в космосе, и мы все гордимся тобой.</i></p><p>Лэнс сглотнул комок в горле, пытаясь оттянуть то, что было уже неизбежно.</p><p>— Я знаю, — пробормотал он, поджав губы.</p><p>— <i>Только не забывай время от времени заглядывать к маме на чай, хорошо? Как только предоставится возможность.</i></p><p>— Обещаю, — его игривый смех больше походил на рыдание, и он знал, что больше не может сдерживаться. — Прости, ма, но я думаю, мне пора идти. Нам нужно кое-что искать.</p><p>— <i>Все в порядке, я уверена, у тебя много дел, как и всегда</i>, — произнесла она. — <i>Я вернусь ко сну.</i></p><p>— До свидания, мама.</p><p>— <i>Пока, милый, иди спасать вселенную</i>.</p><p>Он уронил телефон на колени и уставился в никуда. Потерянный, осматривающий оживленную комнату, глаза завидуют тому, что услышали его уши.</p><p>Не обращая внимания на явное беспокойство на лице своего двойника, он встал и вернул ему телефон, слегка улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Спасибо, — произнес он, поворачиваясь к двери. — Но я думаю, что должен сейчас помочь Корану и Аллуре в поисках Красного.</p><p>— Подожди! — К тому времени не только второй Лэнс выглядел обеспокоенным, многие пары глаз смотрели на сцену из разных уголков комнаты. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Ага, no problemo, — он увернулся от нежной руки, тянущейся к его плечу. — Все хорошо.</p><p>Не обращая внимания на слова двойника, взгляды друзей и бесконечное эхо голоса матери, отдававшееся в его голове, Лэнс выбежал из комнаты.</p><p>Он ушел с ощущением пустоты, мерзости, как будто его тело было бесформенной массой и нуждалось в поддержке. Жизнь никогда не учила его зализывать собственные раны. С такой большой семьей и любящими друзьями он привык, что всегда есть кто-то, кто исцелит их за него. Плечо, на котором можно плакать, рука, которую можно держать, голос у уха, говорящий ему, что все будет хорошо. И хотя его товарищи по команде были там, хотя комната была полна потенциальных объятий и слов утешения, он не хотел их помощи. Он не хотел нуждаться в их помощи. Он не хотел еще раз доказывать, что не является крутым, героическим снайпером. Если они увидят его таким прямо сейчас, он не будет даже заслуживать называться дурачком. Он был не больше, чем расстроенная девица.</p><p>Он не осознавал, насколько был напряжен, пока не вышел, пока дверь не закрылась за его спиной, а поза не сломилась, тело потеряло свою форму. Плечи опустились, колени задрожали, а чувства высохли в его груди, как алкоголь, попавший в пустой желудок. Подавляюще, отравляюще.</p><p>Это произошло мгновенно.</p><p>В ту же секунду, когда он остался один, белый и пустой коридор затуманился от слез, эхом отражая приглушенные рыдания Лэнса по всему огромному замку.</p><p>Он плакал по своей матери, настоящей матери, все еще напуганной и отчаянно ищущей потерянного сына. Он оплакивал свою тетю, теперь покинувшую длинную ветвь его семейного дерева. Он оплакивал близнецов, которые росли вблизи с такой неразберихой, и Лукаса с Джиной, уже взрослых и независимых. И он оплакивал себя. Из-за всего, что он пропустил; из-за того, как одиноко себя чувствовал; из-за разрушительного страха быть забытым.</p><p>К тому моменту, когда он увидел фигуру, стоящую за углом, было уже слишком поздно. Как марафонец на бегу, он не мог остановиться. Тоска уже набирала силу, он так долго сдерживал рыдания, что, как только отпустил руку, заплакал по инерции, и физически не мог остановиться так резко.</p><p>— Лэнс? — Кит обернул его имя вопросом, далеким и настороженным. Слишком далеким от того, чего жаждал Лэнс.</p><p>Он выглядел смущенным, скрестив руки на груди, словно защищаясь, и смотрел на него, не сдвигаясь ни на дюйм.</p><p>— Кит?</p><p>Лэнс был не из тех, кто плачет перед своим заклятым соперником. Лэнс был не из тех, кто позволяет врагам увидеть его слабости. Лэнс не плакса.</p><p>Но прямо сейчас Лэнс был не в себе.</p><p>Он позволил себе почувствовать облегчение, какое-то злое облегчение от присутствия в комнате другого человека. Ему было трудно обратиться за помощью к Киту. Но почему-то его одиночество оказалось сильнее гордости, и даже вынужденное похлопывание по спине, казалось, стоило усилий протянуть руку.</p><p>Однако, издав победный смешок, сделав большой прыжок и потянувшись за чем-то, он понял, что совершил ту же ошибку второй раз.</p><p>Точно так же, как в тот день в парке, когда он был ребенком, его внутренности перевернулись, когда пальцы сжали пустой воздух. Его единственный источник поддержки снова ускользал из рук. Гравитация не проявила милосердия, когда он увидел, что Кит отвернулся и пошел прочь от него, безразличный, даже не удостоив жалостливым взглядом. Он снова тянулся к пруту, который был слишком далеко.</p><p>Как и тогда, он снова упал.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В итоге, им пришлось провести здесь ночь. Красная Львица нигде не была обнаружена. После долгих часов поисков и возни с сенсорами замка, все немного вымотались и решили отдохнуть. Будильник был установлен на довольно рано на следующее утро из-за идеи отправиться в более глубокий поиск по близлежащему космосу и планетам. Аллура поделилась своими страхами по поводу того, что какие-то инопланетяне могли украсть Красную Львицу, и все согласились, что будет лучше, если они начнут расспрашивать.<p>Но сначала им нужно отдохнуть. Слишком много космических дыр и головных болей за один день.</p><p>Старший Лэнс сказал, что у него совершенно случайно нашлась старая пижама, и ее одолжил младший двойник. Это оказалась та же самая удобная пижама, которую Лэнс в настоящее время носил в своей вселенной (только с меньшим количеством дыр и определенно без этого смрадного запаха).</p><p>Все спали в своих комнатах, кроме Лэнса и Кита, так как, очевидно, их двойники теперь делили комнату. Что, конечно, делало ситуацию крайне неудобной.</p><p>В итоге им пришлось делить комнату. Старая комната Кита, ничего больше. Лэнс безошибочно дал всем понять, насколько возмущен ситуацией. Но в конце концов это оказалось бесполезным, потому что Кит так и не появился. Ночью он даже не заходил в комнату. Лэнс мог сказать это, так как он не мог сомкнуть глаз.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что он не хотел делить комнату, он был немного обижен очевидным отказом. Лежа в постели, он не мог не представлять себе Кита, пытающегося заснуть на одной из тех узких скамеек в общей комнате, учитывая, что больная шея утром являлась более легким последствием, чем если бы ему пришлось спать в нескольких футах от Лэнса.</p><p>На следующий день, после того, как он провел в ванной достаточно времени, чтобы в своем стиле опоздать на мостик, все уже были там.</p><p>— Хорошо, нам нужно организоваться, — Аллура, видимо, оставалась собой во всех реальностях. — Широ и я провели некоторые исследования, и, по всей видимости, рядом нет никаких вражеских планет. Эта зона свободна от Галры, но это не значит, что мы можем ослабить бдительность.</p><p>Впервые с тех пор, как они прибыли в это ужасное место, Лэнс не чувствовал никакой связи с другим Лэнсом. Тот был так полон энергии; волосы расчесаны, а кожа безупречно сияла, вероятно, из-за эффекта крема для лица. Эти голубые глаза почти не походили на его собственные; и, когда он услышал его, прыгающего вокруг и щебечущего имя Кита этим бодрым голосом, то, наконец, понял все те моменты, когда Пидж жаловалась на его утреннюю личность.</p><p>— Именно, — Широ вставил свое слово, и Лэнс не пропустил неодобрительный взгляд, который тот бросил на него, когда увидел его опаздывающим. — Мы должны быть готовы сражаться за Красную Львицу, на случай, если кто-то ее забрал. Поэтому мы высылаем команду из трех человек на поиски.</p><p>— А кто пойдет?</p><p>Как Кит сказал это, делая еще трудным не обращать внимания на его присутствие, Лэнс понял, что, возможно, у него в комнате есть двойник. В тот момент они были как две капли воды похожи. Два сварливых, сутулых, лишенных сна горошка в стручке.</p><p>— Я могу пойти, — вмешалась Кэти, — звучит как хорошая работа для нового трекера, над которым я работаю.</p><p>Широ покачал головой.</p><p>— Извините, но ты и твои технологии нужны нам здесь, в замке; трекеры более полезны и охватывают более широкий диапазон поиска именно отсюда. Кроме того, у нас уже есть три человека на примете, — он снова повернулся к голубому паладину, на этот раз без упреков. — Наш Лэнс и оба Кита.</p><p>— Воу, воу, воу. Придержи лошадей! — прежде чем Лэнс успел открыть рот, его двойник его определил: — Почему они?</p><p>— Да! Почему мы?! — он повторил его жалобы. — Почему я застрял не с одним, а с двумя Китами на космическом корабле?! Это как… ад в квадрате!</p><p>— Я имею в виду, почему мой жених идет, а я нет? Какого черта?</p><p>— Это возмутительно!</p><p>— ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ, ВЫ, ДВА ГЕЯ! — старший Широ не был достаточно терпелив. — У вас действительно был бы голос в этом обсуждении, если бы вы, в первую очередь, пришли пораньше.</p><p>— У нас действительно нет времени на личные проблемы, — руки Аллуры уже были на контроллерах замка, пальцы играли с голограммами, когда она проверяла координаты. — Мы выбрали вас из всех людей, потому что хотели отправить как можно меньше паладинов, а вы трое в какой-то момент были связаны с Красной Львицей, я права?</p><p>Лэнс отказался кивнуть, зная, что этим подпишет молчаливое соглашение.</p><p>— В этом есть смысл, дружище, — оба Ханка, казалось, взяли на себя смелость обратиться к голосу разума, и теперь он крепко похлопывал двух синих паладинов по их плечам. — Ну же, не будьте детьми.</p><p>Кит и их Кит не сказали слова ни за, ни против. Не то чтобы он был в восторге от этой идеи, но и не выглядел особенно разъяренным.</p><p>Это заставило кровь Лэнса вскипеть.</p><p>По-видимому, Красный Паладин был достаточно мелочным, чтобы показать ему холодное плечо и отказаться делить с ним комнату прошлой ночью, но внезапно стать таким зрелым и собранным, когда остальная часть команды присутствовала рядом.</p><p>— Мы не можем терять время, — напомнила Аллура, хлопая в ладоши, чтобы заставить их действовать. — Паладины, одевайтесь!</p><p>Лэнс вышел из комнаты, чтобы найти свои доспехи, прежде чем бросить холодный, острый взгляд через плечо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он прибыл в комнату львов как раз вовремя. Искусство везде опаздывать было вопросом опыта и точности, и после многих лет практики он знал, что лучше не приходить с опозданием два раза подряд. Технически, он был последним, кто пришел и принялся работать. Но он все еще находился в пределах времени, которое не могло вскрыть вену на виске Широ.<p>Он бродил вокруг, пытаясь понять, может ли чем-нибудь помочь. Оба Ханка, казалось, прекрасно справлялись с двигателями; Широ и его старший двойник вели разговор, который он не смел прервать; так же, он был уверен, что если попытается сунуть свой нос в технические дела Пидж и Кэти, то, вероятно, будет скорее смущен, чем полезен.</p><p>Лэнс спросил Аллуру и Корана, может ли он что-нибудь для них сделать, и, поскольку ответ был отрицательным, он решил быть полезным, оставшись в стороне.</p><p>Прислонившись к стене и стараясь как можно больше отдохнуть, прежде чем сесть во льва, он с любопытством наблюдал, как его второе «я» приближается к Киту с пучком. Только сейчас у него не было хвостика, его волосы неуклюже спадали на доспехи.</p><p>— Береги себя, пожалуйста, — он не мог расслышать, о чем они говорят, зато всегда умел читать по губам, — не наделай глупостей.</p><p>Он не узнал одежду своего двойника; тот сменил пижаму, но не надел доспехи. Однако, было трудно заботиться о его одежде, когда тот пребывал в таком расположении духа. Лэнс думал, что гораздо лучше умеет скрывать свои эмоции, но эта встревоженная голубка не переставала доказывать, что он не прав на этот счет.</p><p>— Это моя реплика, — пучок-Кит отдал честь своему прозвищу, расчесывая пальцами свои пряди и медленно фиксируя их привычной прическе. — Я не хочу вернуться и обнаружить замок в огне.</p><p>— Я серьезно, глупый.</p><p>— Все в порядке, Лэнс, я сам могу о себе позаботиться, — когда он собрался завязать волосы, то понял, что у него нет резинки.</p><p>Старший Лэнс снял одну со своего запястья и протянул тому, понимающе ухмыляясь.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться, но со своей мини-версией на корабле? Не знаю, для меня это звучит смертельно.</p><p>Пучок-Кит улыбнулся; улыбка была искренней, такой редкой и такой широкой, что это причиняло боль. Он завязал волосы, после чего обвил руки вокруг талии жениха, сталкиваясь с ним носами.</p><p>— Я думаю, что настоящая опасность здесь — это мини-ты, — дразнил он. — В этом возрасте ты был еще более неприятным.</p><p>Лэнс пытался найти способ заставить его замолчать, но его старшее «я» заставляло его выполнять свой долг.</p><p>Должно было плохо видеть, как они целуются. Неприятно, даже противно. Но почему-то это было не так, и именно это заставляло Лэнса чувствовать себя неловко. Да, это было странно, но еще более странно было признавать странное чувство в животе, помимо отвращения. Ревность. Лэнс ревновал.</p><p>И конечно, это не имело ничего общего с Китом, но было в первую очередь связано с потребностью, чтобы его держали и смотрели так, как делают эти двое. Именно о таких отношениях он мечтал, когда его мысли были не на поле боя; когда он был не в космосе, а в своем пространстве, наедине со своими мыслями. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что ему не нужен парень или девушка; но вся эта сделка с Вольтроном оставляла время только для дневных мечтаний, а его мечты выглядели именно так.</p><p>Да, это не имело ничего общего с Китом, но все это было связано с его улыбкой, его голосом и выражением преданности в глазах.</p><p>Самым странным было то, что они вели себя так же, как и они сами. Лэнс-2 все еще был дураком, Кит-2 все еще был вспыльчивым, и они все еще дразнили друг друга до бесконечности; только они не имели этого в виду.</p><p>Действительно ли Лэнс имел это в виду?</p><p>— Мне пора, — пучок-Кит выдохнул прощание, отлипая от своего жениха с абсурдным усилием. — Не облажайся.</p><p>— Не убивай мини-меня.</p><p>Они оба рассмеялись, и старший Красный паладин завершил сбор своих доспехов, надев шлем.</p><p>— Я скоро вернусь.</p><p>Обнявшись в последний раз, парочка разошлась в разные стороны, позволив Лэнсу встретиться лицом к лицу с другой фигурой, стоявшей в другом конце комнаты и смотревшей на сцену с таким же количеством противоречий. Кит лениво моргнул, словно пытаясь проснуться ото сна; и, поймав взгляд Лэнса с другого конца комнаты, казалось, что ведро с ледяной водой, наконец, сделало свое дело.</p><p>— Ты завтракал, приятель? — Ханк закинул руку на его плечо. — Клянусь Богом, даже их зеленая слизь улучшилась! У нас есть надежда!</p><p>Лэнс фыркнул, высвобождаясь из захвата друга.</p><p>— Жаль, что у меня не было времени нормально поесть, чувак. Я думал, что если прибуду на эту миссию с опозданием, то Широ обрушит на меня всю свою ярость чемпиона.</p><p>— Удачи, я надеюсь, что ты не будешь голодным… или убитым.</p><p>— Спасибо, дружище, это действительно утешает.</p><p>Он вздохнул, надевая шлем и наблюдая, как Красная Львица Кита-с-пучком опустила голову и раскрыла свою пасть перед ними. На секунду он задумался о том, чтобы украсть их практически идентичную Красную Львицу и вернуться в свою вселенную, но это было до того, как в дело вмешались мораль и здравый смысл. Он очень устал.</p><p>Когда они поднимались на борт корабля, чтобы в последний момент подготовиться и попрощаться, Кит поспешил встать рядом с ним.</p><p>— Мы должны действовать разумно, — сказал он, пряча взгляд в ограниченном поле зрения шлема.</p><p>— Правда? Это говорит парень, который был достаточно ребячлив, чтобы полностью исчезнуть из нашей общей спальни прошлой ночью? Ни за что, Jose.</p><p>— Не мог бы ты хоть раз попытаться сотрудничать? Я пытаюсь вести себя правильно.</p><p>На самом деле у Лэнса был целый арсенал аргументов, чтобы навсегда захлопнуть его квизнак, но он держал рот на замке. В тот момент значение имели не слова, а молчание. Победителем будет тот, кто достаточно силен, чтобы проглотить свои жалобы всухую и сдержать себя ради благих целей. Если Кит мог играть ответственного взрослого, то он, конечно, тоже мог.</p><p>— Хорошо, — все, что он позволил себе сказать, чтобы не звучать излишне озабоченным. — Только потому, что наши двойники влюбленные голубки, это не должно странно повлиять на нас.</p><p>— Это верно.</p><p>Когда Кит-с-пучком забрался на корабль, они сидели в противоположных углах кабины.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hola - привет<br/>mijo - сын<br/>dios - богиня<br/>corazón - любовь моя<br/>tesoro - сокровище, драгоценный.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На Земле, когда Лэнс был маленьким, его семья часто путешествовала. Почти каждые выходные они любили ходить на пляж, даже если до ближайшего побережья было почти два часа езды. Его родители заслуживают пирог за их терпение, так как быть запертыми в машине с пятью маленькими детьми в течение всего этого времени, несомненно, является испытанием для нервов. Или, скорее, не терпение, а их творческий подход удерживал от применения насилия в семье.</p><p>На протяжении многих лет они придумывали множество игр для поездок на машине. В том числе и такие классические игры, как подсчет красных машин против синих машин, или Я слежу своим маленьким глазом, а родители находятся под рукавом: давайте посмотрим, кто дольше всех сможет молчать. Лэнс был действительно плох в этой игре.</p><p>Но больше всего ему нравилось придуманное дурацкое соревнование, в котором каждый ребенок должен был выбрать игрушку и оставить ее на месте между панелью и лобовым стеклом. Последняя игрушка, что падала со своего места, когда машина начинала двигаться, выигрывала. Это была довольно напряженная сделка, и они воспринимали ее слишком серьезно. Игрушечный человек-паук Лэнса был хорошим конкурентом, но не таким хорошим, как Барби Джины. Иногда отец так увлекался, что заставлял машину делать ненужные крутые повороты, чтобы куклы упали. Что, конечно, на самом деле не забавляло их мать.</p><p>Поездка была частью приключения; дети с нетерпением ждали каждое утро субботы, чтобы сесть в машину. Они искренне наслаждались этим. Машина была замкнутым пространством для семьи и смеха, глупых песен и официальных остановок в «Макдоналдсе».</p><p>Путешествия в открытом космосе не имели с этим ничего общего.</p><p>Не было ни радио, которому можно подпевать; ни синих, ни красных машин, чтобы считать; и его «маленький глаз» не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме уродливых глыб и астероидов. Лэнс знал, что это звучит нелепо. Если ему случится прыгнуть в очередную странную дыру квинтэссенции и каким-то образом встретиться со своим на-пять-лет-моложе двойником, тот не поверит, если он скажет, что устал от космоса.</p><p>Но сейчас, когда он смотрел в окно, где на заднем плане не было слышно детского лепета, а вдали не виднелось большой желтой буквы «М», он не мог не испытывать тошнотворной <em>ностальгии</em>.</p><p>— Мне так скучно.</p><p>Конечно, он не мог использовать это слово со своими нынешними товарищами по путешествию, поэтому он немного исказил его.</p><p>— Мы знаем, — быстро ответил пучок-Кит, не отрывая глаз от пилотирования. — За последние пятнадцать минут ты сказал это уже трижды.</p><p>— И я не шучу! — Он всплеснул руками. С одним Китом за рулем и другим, хандрящим в углу, он должен был оживить комнату, состоящую из трех человек. — Серьезно, ты всегда такой тихий? Как мое второе «я» научило тебя говорить? Давай, повторяй за мной: «hola, hola!»</p><p>— Я не попугай, Лэнс.</p><p>— Было бы забавнее, если бы был.</p><p>— Необязательно, чтобы я был попугаем, чтобы ты мог со мной поговорить, — он ухмыльнулся. — Я имею в виду, ты настолько шумный, что, вероятно, мог получить ответ от куска астероида.</p><p>Смех, поднявшийся в его груди, застал его врасплох.</p><p>— И этот кусок астероида был бы более чем счастлив подружиться со мной, большое спасибо.</p><p>— Подружиться с тобой? Будь осторожен с этим, мы не можем позволить себе еще одного терапевта для ПТСР.</p><p>— Хм,<em> грубо!</em></p><p>Кит-с-пучком тоже улыбался про себя, даже хихикал. Его руки крепко сжимали рычаги управления, но поза была расслабленной и удобной, когда тот говорил. Лэнс был загипнотизирован. Он почти не узнавал эти глаза, только если они не хмурились.</p><p>— Так… что ты предлагаешь?</p><p>Вопрос застал его врасплох.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты сказал, что тебе скучно, что мы собираемся делать с этим?</p><p>Он моргнул, на этот раз не отвечая.</p><p>— Гм… Я не знаю. Честно говоря, я не думал, что зайду так далеко.</p><p>— Ну, у меня есть предложение, — его голос звучал игриво, озорно; Лэнс был уверен, что слышал его несколько раз раньше.</p><p>— Ого? Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Как насчет турнира по затыканию рта?</p><p>Преступление не было совершено поздно.</p><p>— Эй! Это было неуместно!</p><p>И снова Кит-с-пучком просто улыбнулся. И, к собственному удивлению, Лэнс тоже.</p><p>В его насмешке было что-то особенное. Все в том же порочном, дерзком стиле; в том, что они всегда играли до тошноты. Но было что-то в тоне, юморе, общем настроении; это не было похоже на их обычные ссоры.</p><p>В кои-то веки Лэнс действительно наслаждался разговором.</p><p>И не то чтобы ему не нравилось доставлять удовольствие своему Киту, когда у него была такая возможность, но это был еще один ярлык радости. Он чувствовал себя комфортно, даже непринужденно. Порыв соперничества и необходимость перехитрить его были просто забавным щекотанием в животе.</p><p>— Шутки в сторону, на самом деле есть кое-что, что я хочу попробовать, — умелые пальцы перемещались между голограммами. — Первая планета, которую нам нужно проверить, находится в получасе езды… или в пяти минутах с новыми ускорителями, которые Кэти и Ханк установили для меня.</p><p>Лэнс увидел себя сияющим через отражение от лобового стекла.</p><p>— Ты это серьезно?</p><p>— Так будет гораздо быстрее. Я не хочу вечно скитаться по космосу, мой Лэнс будет в ярости, если я не вернусь к ночи.</p><p>Он решил проигнорировать последнее замечание и вместо этого повернулся к маллету-Киту.</p><p>— Ха! Ты слышал, Кит? Твое второе «я» на самом деле намного круче тебя! Почему ты не можешь быть как он?</p><p>На это молодой красный паладин только пожал плечами. Он прислонился виском головы в шлеме к окну, глядя на звезды с явным безразличием. Лэнсу хотелось разозлиться, схватить эту маленькую голову за маллет и заставить того смотреть на него, когда он говорит; заставить реагировать, делать <em>что угодно.</em> Может быть, Лэнс хотел, чтобы он улыбался так же, как Кит-с-пучком.</p><p>Однако, повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на пилота, он не мог избавиться от нахмуренного лица. Живое выражение лица Кита-с-пучком изменилось, когда он увидел, что тот сидит в углу и играет ножом, словно хочет отрезать себя от этой сцены.</p><p>И тогда это поразило Лэнса.</p><p>Он не мог просто подойти и попросить Кита с маллетом быть таким же, как Кит с пучком. Потому что пучок-Кит не должен был быть его образцом для подражания; он не был его крутым старшим братом, который был просто более симпатичным и очаровательным. Он был <em>тем же самым</em> человеком. Улыбки, шутки и недоверие могли обмануть его, но пучок-Кит был просто его Китом, хотел он того или нет.</p><p>Обычно он не верил в эти научно-фантастические теории, но не мог не задаться вопросом, какая бабочка взмахнула крыльями, чтобы события приняли такой резкий поворот в этой реальности.</p><p>Что заставляло их вести себя так противоположно, если они были так похожи?</p><p>— Что ж… готовы лететь так быстро, что ваши глаза высохнут? — Кит-с-пучком повернулся, и на его лице появилась коварная ухмылка. — Или вы цыплята?</p><p>Лэнс не мог понять; они были совершенно одинаковыми.</p><p>Просто старший Кит выглядел счастливее.</p><p>                                                                                           ***<br/><br/>Когда Лэнс впервые увидел планету Йогр-Зед, он подумал, что это уродливое пятно, которое кто-то забыл стереть с окна кабины. Она просто была такой маленькой, почти невидимой между туманностями, если бы не этот мутный зеленый цвет. Он не знал, это турбо ускорение так подействовало на его мозг, или она действительно выглядела как увеличенная в размерах потерявшаяся горошина посреди космоса.</p><p>Конечно, он сказал оба этих замечания вслух и убедился, чтобы оба Кита точно поняли, какой жалкой, по его мнению, могла быть Йогр-Зед.</p><p>После этого, как только он вынужден был покинуть корабль и в действительности вступить на поверхность планеты, он тут же пожалел, как недооценил ее.</p><p>Йогр-Зед могла быть крошечной неприятностью посреди ничего. Но также у Йогр-Зед была самая отвратительная поверхность, на которую когда-либо вступал Лэнс.</p><p>Стоит начать с того, что атмосфера была настолько туманной и плотной, что они не могли даже сканировать ее со своего корабля и им пришлось приземляться и проверять ее ногами. И этот запах, черт возьми, был ужасен. Воздух был вонючим, как сера, и обжигал нос. Лэнс не мог припомнить, чтобы он когда-нибудь задерживал дыхание настолько долго.</p><p>Однако самой большой проблемой оказалась земля. То, что издали казалось дурацкой листвой, в конце концов превратилось в липкий толстый слой какого-то странного зеленого зыбучего песка, через который было почти невозможно пройти, не говоря уже о посадке космического корабля. Поэтому, пока Пучок-Кит продолжал осматривать территорию на месте, его молодая копия застряла ногами в этой отвратительной почве, которая выглядела так, будто кто-то выблевал Алтеанский завтрак.</p><p>— Это… самая худшая планета, которую мы когда-либо посещали, — Лэнс почувствовал необходимость выразить свою неприязнь, поскольку его нога снова застряла в крепкой слизи. — Что это вообще? Вся планета сделана из этого? Или какое-то гигантское космическое существо чихнуло сюда?</p><p>Кит обернулся и закатил глаза, увидев, как его товарищ по команде снова пытается отлепить ботинок от этой липкой субстанции.</p><p>— Жалобы не сделают это менее ужасным, ты в курсе? — сказал он, недовольный, но все же оказался полезным, пытаясь помочь Лансу выбраться из его ловушки.</p><p>— Жалобы помогают заполнить тишину.</p><p>Воздух был таким плотным, таким давящим и тяжелым, что трудно было говорить. Они так устали от простого усилия дышать и борьбы с грунтом с каждым шагом, что в конечном итоге использовали коммуникационные устройства в своих шлемах, вместо того, чтобы кричать друг на друга через туман.</p><p>— Мне нравится эта тишина, — схватив синего паладина за подмышки и потянув, земля наконец отпустила его ноги с громким, отвратительным хлюпом.</p><p>Лэнс чуть не потерял равновесие, слегка размахивая руками, пока не встал настолько устойчиво, насколько может стоять человек на такой неустойчивой поверхности.</p><p>Он поблагодарил бы своего спасителя за помощь, но это случилось уже в четвертый раз с тех пор, как они приземлились на этой дурацкой планете. И комплименты Киту не были его любимым занятием.</p><p>— Насколько еще мы должны здесь задержаться? — захныкал он, очищая доспехи от зеленых брызг.</p><p>— Ну, если бы ты действительно слушал все, что я или другой я говорю, ты бы знал, что площадь Йогр-Зед может быть полностью проверена менее чем за два часа.</p><p>— Два часа? Это как в два раза больше того, что мы уже прошли!</p><p>— Мы были здесь пятнадцать минут, Лэнс.</p><p>Здесь не было никаких построек, гор или других препятствий, чтобы стон Лэнса разнесся вдалеке, но каким-то образом он разнесся.</p><p>— Агх, просто похорони меня здесь и позволь умереть. Это место отвратительно.</p><p>Кит вздохнул, даже не обернувшись, чтобы бросить на него раздраженный взгляд.</p><p>— Но не так отвратительно, как Земля.</p><p>Лэнс понял, что это должно было быть бормотание, как будто тот разговаривал сам с собой. Он не хотел, чтобы его услышали, и уж точно не рассчитывал получить ответ.</p><p>Но Лэнс <em>определенно</em> расслышал его, и, конечно, у него было много чего сказать по этому поводу.</p><p>— Ам, извини меня? Но Земля великолепна? — он проскочил сквозь слизь так, что оказался рядом с обидчиком. — Только не говори мне, что ты хочешь жить в соответствии со своим наследием Галры.</p><p>— Что? Нет! — Кит фыркнул. — Я просто говорю, что Земля не так уж хороша.</p><p>Лэнс ахнул, принимая эти слова близко к сердцу, как личное оскорбление.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду под «не так уж хороша»?! У нас так много красивых ландшафтов и прочего! Чувак, что может быть настолько плохим, чтобы это игнорировать?</p><p>— Не знаю, комары были раздражающими.</p><p>Лэнсу пришлось физически прекратить двигаться, все его тело уставилось на него с недоверием.</p><p>— Комары? — Лэнс повторил с раздражением в голосе. — Ты готов пренебречь красотой своей родной планеты из-за комаров?!</p><p>Кит продолжал идти, ворча себе под нос, слишком занятый тем, чтобы не застрять в грязи.</p><p>— Я имею в виду комаров, мотыльков, крыс, <em>невыносимых людей…</em></p><p>Лэнс не упустил из виду обращенный к нему косой взгляд в конце предложения, но предпочел проигнорировать его в пользу его бессвязности.</p><p>— Ты вообще <em>жил</em> на Земле? Я бы все отдал, чтобы покататься на коньках в парке с друзьями, или разжечь костер на пляже, или отпраздновать Рождество! И дождь! Я чертовски скучаю по дождю! — он схватился за голову, пытаясь усмирить воспоминания. — Идти домой в дождливый день, слушая музыку и плескаясь в лужах, зная, что я вернусь домой к волнующейся матери и теплой тарелке еды? Чувак, Земля была раем.</p><p>На этот раз Кит прервал свою сосредоточенную ходьбу и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Это длилось недолго, достаточно было одного беглого взгляда, и он смотрел в привычном направлении. Но Лэнс был в состоянии понять это, увидеть эти широко раскрытые озадаченные глаза, смотрящие безучастно, чуждые такому уровню страсти.</p><p>— Ты говоришь как туристический агент, — сказал он.</p><p>— Черт возьми, да! Если есть одна вещь, о которой я сожалею, выбрав исследование космоса, — так это то, что я не исследовал сначала свой собственный дом.</p><p>Наступила короткая тишина, которая заставила нарастать нетерпение Лэнса. Это была не совсем тишина, учитывая завывание ветра, его собственное неровное дыхание внутри шлема и отвратительное хлюпание их ног по липкой грязи. Но неприятные звуки Йогр-Зед были не тем, что ожидал услышать Лэнс. Их было недостаточно ни для того, чтобы восполнить недостаток общения, ни для того, чтобы ответить на целый арсенал вопросов, накопившихся за время разговора.</p><p>— Какие места ты хочешь посетить? — Кит, должно быть, тоже почувствовал что-то скверное в воздухе, потому что, как ни странно, именно он пробудил разговор.</p><p>— На данный момент любое место на Земле звучит прекрасно, — Лэнс обернул свои жалобы в шутку, чуть не спотыкаясь об еще один шатающийся кусок слизи. — Но если бы я действительно мог выбрать место… Я не знаю, мне всегда хотелось побольше исследовать Южную Америку.</p><p>— Разве ты не жил на Кубе?</p><p>— Да, но я хочу увидеть больше. Несколько лет назад мой брат и его друзья отправились с рюкзаком на юг и сделали самые болезненные фотографии, клянусь. Я знаю, что глупо говорить, что я хочу посетить Мачу-Пикчу, когда я буквально провел последние два года по ту сторону Млечного Пути, но ты уловил суть, — он услышал, как Кит хмыкнул в знак согласия. — Что насчет тебя?</p><p>В течение нескольких секунд он не мог уловить дыхания на другом конце линии.</p><p>— Я?</p><p>Лэнс демонстративно выгнул левую бровь, но не думал, что она действительно видна сквозь туман.</p><p>— Нет, Заркон.</p><p>Кит фыркнул, улыбаясь. Не совсем смех, но почти.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать; я действительно мало что делал, пока был там.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что ты мало что сделал?! Чувак, ты был одним из лучших пилотов в гарнизоне! По крайней мере, тебе не было скучно быть любимчиком учителя?</p><p>— Любимчиком учителя? — Кит фыркнул. — Лэнс, меня выгнали.</p><p>— Это еще более впечатляюще! Ты взял на себя роль крутого, гениального пилота-неудачника!</p><p>— Да, только чтобы провести следующие несколько месяцев в полном одиночестве посреди гребаной пустыни.</p><p>
  <em>В одиночестве посреди гребаной пустыни!</em>
</p><p>Лэнс прекрасно помнил, как один из его одноклассников в гарнизоне сказал те же слова. Он вспомнил, как однажды утром проснулся от электронного письма из штаба, поздравляющего его с повышением до пилота боевого класса; радость бурлила у него в животе, а гордость капала изо рта, пока он рассказывал об этом Ханку по дороге на тренировку, только чтобы получить оплеуху из-за его надменности, когда до него дошли слухи.</p><p>В одиночестве посреди гребаной пустыни. Именно там тогда прятался Кит Когане, лучший пилот в их классе и самая большая проблема Ланса.</p><p>Конечно, это были всего лишь сплетни. Конечно, не было никаких оснований полагать, что это действительно так. И все же, преодолев разочарование, он обнаружил, как слишком легко просто проглотить это. Такое было нетрудно представить, это соответствовало реальности. Слишком-хороший-для-тебя изгой, злой и обиженный на институт, который предал его, теперь отчужденный и борющийся один в далекой лачуге.</p><p>И хотя он использовал те же самые слова, и хотя это должно было подтвердить ту картину, которую Лэнс уже однажды нарисовал в своей голове, то, как сказал это Кит сказал, внезапно изменило ее. Он уставился на него и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь привести в порядок свои мысли, но перемена была очевидной и упрямо оставалась.</p><p>В одиночестве посреди гребаной пустыни.</p><p>— О, да, хорошо, но… — он прокашлялся, глядя в сторону, — …в этом должно было быть <em>что-то</em> приятное, верно? Что ты делал, пока был там? Я имею в виду, помимо исследования дикой местности в попытках найти Голубого Льва и Человека-Мотылька.</p><p>— Какой к черту Человек-Мотылек?</p><p>— Какого черта ты имеешь в виду, говоря «Какой к черту Человек-Мотылек»?! — крик заставил его вдохнуть слишком много сернистого воздуха этой планеты, — Чувак!</p><p>— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.</p><p>— Человек-Мотылек! Как мотылек, но человек!</p><p>— Это супер-герой или что-то в этом роде?</p><p>Лэнс сделал фейс-палм в шлем.</p><p>— Ам, нет? Он похож на монстра, которого, как думают некоторые чудаки, видят, когда они под кайфом или что-то в этом роде.</p><p>Лицо Кита искривилось в презрении, не совсем обиженно, скорее подозрительно.</p><p>— И почему я должен иметь к этому какое-либо отношение?</p><p>— Я не знаю, у тебя есть фибры мотылька, — Лэнс пожал плечами, желая, чтобы он уже опустил эту тему. — Неважно, это была просто шутка.</p><p>— Значит, это что-то вроде Бугимена?</p><p>Он, казалось, не хотел отпускать ее.</p><p>— Больше похоже на снежного человека.</p><p>— Он превращается в мотылька с каждым полнолунием или это его постоянное состояние?</p><p>Лэнс почувствовал, что его тянут за ногу, и это была не липкая почва.</p><p>— Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? Или я действительно только что предоставил тебе новое хобби?</p><p>— Я серьезно.</p><p>Он не говорил серьезно.</p><p>— Не знаю, чувак. Это что-то вроде мотылька-гуманоида, высокого и уродливого!</p><p>— О, похожего на тебя?</p><p>Возмущенный вздох раздался через коммуникаторы, долгий и высокий от боли.</p><p>— <em>Прошу прощения?</em> — Это больше походило на писк, чем на голос. — Меня только что сравнили с <em>Человеком-Мотыльком?</em></p><p>Кит ускорил шаг, уходя дальше от него, скрывая очевидную ухмылку и глядя вперед.</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>— Какого хрена вообще?!</p><p>— Я тоже умею шутить.</p><p>— Мог бы и обмануть меня!</p><p>Ноги Лэнса тоже ускорили шаг, почти бессознательно, не желая отставать. Он не знал, было ли это от усталости или поверхность действительно становилась еще гуще, но идти становилось все труднее и труднее с каждым шагом.</p><p>Кит уверенно двигался перед ним, красные ноги его доспехов исчезали в зеленом месиве с каждым тяжелым шагом. Он выглядел забавно сзади, неловко согнув колени и размахивая руками в попытках удержать равновесие, как будто он пытался оседлать механического быка. Лэнс чувствовал, что его долг — прокомментировать это, но, честно говоря, он был единственным, кто держал рекорд по застреванию в грязи.</p><p>Он почувствовал, что улыбается. Что было неожиданно, учитывая, что он застрял на привередливой планете с привередливым человеком, и его настроение должно было измениться соответственно. Как бы он ни старался придумать более подходящее определение для этого разговора, его гордость и нежность сошлись на том, что он счел его приятным. И как только он угас, как только прекратилась болтовня и они оказались в шумной тишине этой сырой атмосферы, ему пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы не вернуть его обратно к жизни.</p><p>— Я, вроде как, скучаю по музыке.</p><p>Но Кит продолжал прыгать вперед. Отвернувшись от него, пройдя несколько метров и в целом ведя себя так, словно разговор с ним был просто еще одной частью миссии, тем не менее раздул пламя.</p><p>— По музыке?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Лэнс слышал мягкость в его голосе, неизвестную мягкость, которую он мог только представить, как улыбку на его лице. Он ускорил шаг, стараясь хоть мельком увидеть его и подразнить.</p><p>— Я собираюсь поставить все свои карты на то, что ты был рьяным фанатом панков и эмо.</p><p>Однако, когда он уже почти добрался до него, Кит снова ускорил шаг, уклоняясь от его дразнящих взглядов.</p><p>— Вопреки распространенному мнению: нет, я не проходил через эту фазу.</p><p>— Серьезно? Никакого MCR? Panic? — он встряхнул своей головой. — Только не говори мне, что ты был ребенком Simple Plan.</p><p>— Неа.</p><p>— Тогда мне придется поставить Дэвида Боуи.</p><p>Длинные ноги Лэнса наконец на что-то сгодились, и, немного растянув шаги, он сумел разглядеть отброшенное назад выражение лица Кита. Он казался надутым, почти обиженным, потому что как кто-то смеет удивлять его?</p><p>— Честно говоря, да. Как ты узнал?</p><p>— Не прикалывайся надо мной, Кит, тебе меня не одурачить. Я всегда знал что Маллет-Иллюминат был не просто так.</p><p>Ланс никогда еще так не гордился тем, что заставляет кого-то хихикать.</p><p>— Какого хрена, Лэнс? — его голос был другим, когда он смеялся, как и его глаза, как и переполох во внутренностях Лэнса. — Я люблю рок-музыку в целом, это не имеет ничего общего с маллетом.</p><p>Может, быть дурачком не так уж и плохо.</p><p>— О, так рокенрольщик? Я должен был это предвидеть, — сказал он. — Мой вкус немного странный, но плейлисты довольно крутые.</p><p>— Я бы отдал свою душу дьяволу, твой вкус — это, я не знаю, современные сердитые женщины кричат о своих бывших.</p><p>Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Заставить Кита рассмеяться было победой, одним гордым очком, которое он заработал над своим соперником. Но легко пришло — легко ушло, и в следующую минуту они снова были равны, когда он откинул голову в смехе.</p><p>— Я думаю, ты слишком специфичен, сколько певцов вообще подпадает под эту категорию?</p><p>— Ты будешь удивлен.</p><p>Лэнс ударился плечом об его плечо, раздался громкий металлический звук от прикосновения их доспехов, резко звякнувший сквозь мягкую атмосферу Йогр-Зед. Он воспользовался шансом немного пройти вперед, даже если консистенция почвы была против этой идеи. Но решительная натура Кита заставляла того двигаться с напором плуга, и Лэнс хотел винить головокружительные испарения планеты в том, что ему казалось, будто Кит набирает скорость всякий раз, когда он набирает свою собственную.</p><p>— Что случилось? Ты устал?</p><p>Конечно, дело было не в испарениях.</p><p>— Неа! — Сделав три нарочито длинных шага, он вдруг оказался в нескольких футах от него. — Почему? Что ты…</p><p>Между рваными, измученными вздохами, доносившимися из динамиков, раздалось бешеное, грубое<em> «Нет!»</em></p><p>И на этом было все.</p><p>Лэнс рванулся вперед, Кит последовал за ним по пятам, и в мгновение ока Красный Лев был давно забыт, а они мчались по неизвестной планете.</p><p>— Вперед, маллет! Давай быстрее! — Пот катился по его вискам, а едкий воздух этой ужасной атмосферы явно не был предназначен для тяжелого дыхания; но Лэнс уже был под кайфом от вызова, и он не собирался отступать. — Мы никогда не закончим эту адскую миссию, если ты не поторопишься, это все твоя вина.</p><p>— Моя вина?! — Никогда еще он не слышал, чтобы голос Красного паладина звучал так высоко. — Это ты все время увязаешь в грязи!..</p><p>Лэнс не знал, какая из всех планет в космосе встала таким образом, чтобы Кит смог погрузить свою ногу в удивительно вязкую часть слизи прямо сейчас, но следующее, что он увидел, — это нахмуренного парня, застрявшего в грязи, и Лэнс засмеялся от души.</p><p>— О боже, — его рот был полон серы и затхлой глины, когда он хватал ртом воздух, но не мог остановиться, — почему эти дурацкие меха-костюмы не снабжены встроенной камерой?</p><p>— Пошел ты, — Кит сплюнул немного зеленой грязи, глотая воздух и пытаясь смыть вкус с языка.</p><p>— Нужна помощь? — Лэнс просто наслаждался собою в данный момент.</p><p>— Конечно, нет, — Кит сумел восстановить равновесие, перенеся часть своего веса на руки. Но как только он попытался встать на ноги и вернуть свою гордость, то понял, что вонючий зыбучий песок не отдает предпочтения ногам, и начал засасывать его руки тоже. Лэнс захрипел. — Хватит ржать, придурок! Это не смешно!</p><p>— Иди сюда, тупица.</p><p>Он подался вперед, осторожно, чтобы самому не застрять, и попытался вырвать руку Кита из смертельной хватки земли.</p><p>— Я собираюсь убить тебя.</p><p>— Эй! Я помогаю тебе! Эти современные дети с их плохими манерами…</p><p>— Ауч! Ты делаешь мне больно!</p><p>— Я стараюсь, как могу!</p><p>— Ты недостаточно стараешься!</p><p>Найдя точку опоры, Лэнс дернул Кита за руку со всей силой, которую только имел, и грунт отпустил их с хлюпающим звуком. Но инерция — забавная и мстительная сила, и прежде чем он успел даже похвастаться этим, упал на задницу, утягивая за собой и Кита.</p><p>На этот раз они реагировали не по очереди. С почти хореографической симметрией они оба моргнули один раз, второй, и оба впали в приступ смеха, который не сделал ничего, кроме как погрузил их в слизь еще больше.</p><p>Лэнс не мог дышать. Каждый раз, когда он пытался остановиться, его взгляд падал на Кита, на морщинки в уголках его закрытых глаз и на его раскрытый до невозможности рот, и он возвращался в это состояние снова, смеясь, как ребенок. Его живот болел, тело ощущалось побитым от истощения, а конечности были тяжелыми от прилипших остатков грязи; но его грудь ощущалась такой легкой, почти невесомой. Почти плавающей.</p><p>— Я собираюсь убить тебя, — угрозы Кита никогда не звучали так театрально, как сейчас, и так несоответствующе его выражению глаз.</p><p>— Опоздал, я был мертв годами.</p><p>— Отвали, — сказал он, даже если он был тем, кто должен отвалить.</p><p>Он был тем, чьи колени были по бокам ног Лэнса. Это он был тем, кто подался вперед, с руками, снова застрявшими в грязи. И это он был тем, кто не переставал так пристально смотреть; глаза сияли в тумане, переливаясь редким пурпурным оттенком, который Лэнс раньше не замечал.</p><p>— У тебя на лице какое-то дерьмо, — он спрятал свое смущение за сарказмом, низко посмеиваясь, — вот, позволь мне…</p><p>На этот раз Кит не отрекся от его помощи. Он оставался неподвижным, онемело наблюдая, как Лэнс прижимает большие пальцы к его скуле, стирая грязь. Он делал это нарочито медленно, нарочно мягко, специально создавая атмосферу чего-то большего, чем просто детской игры.</p><p>Адамово яблоко Кита дернулось, а взгляд Лэнса следил за каждым его движением.</p><p>Он знал, что делает. Он знал, что биение сердец не ускоряется без причины, что кожа Кита ощущалась теплой под его прикосновением, и что не только воздух Йогр-Зед заставлял его голову кружиться. Он знал, что наклоняется вперед, ближе, чем позволял стыд, приятнее, чем может позволить гордость. Он знал, чего он хотел, и на этот раз он не мог заставить себя беспокоиться.</p><p>Потому что впервые он не чувствовал себя грузовым пилотом, которому просто повезло. Ему не надо было ничего доказывать, не надо никого впечатлять. В этот момент, когда не было необходимости в дурацких челленджах или шутках, он и Кит были равны. Они дышали одним воздухом, сталкиваясь с одинаковыми взволнованными голосами в их головах; и если его интуиция была верна, и если Кит действительно испытывал то же, что и он сейчас, то Лэнс чувствовал себя невероятно сильным.</p><p>И какая связь была разорвана, вырвана, как сорняк, и выброшена, как только Кит внезапно встал, стряхивая грязь и очарованность Лэнса с себя.<br/><br/>— Пойдем, мы не можем дурачиться весь день, — сказал он, холодный голос пробивается сквозь туман планеты. — Нам нужно найти Красного Льва.<br/><br/>Если бы только Лэнс мог двигаться.<br/><br/><br/>                                                                                               ***</p><p><br/>Первое, что сделал Лэнс, как только они вернулись в замок, — принял душ. Долгий, долгий душ. На Земле, всякий раз, когда ему казалось, что ему необходимо расслабиться, он наполнял себе ванну и оставался в ней на пару часов. Но, к сожалению, алтеанский душ не обладал такой функцией. Поэтому он просто стоял под потоком воды, позволяя ей стекать по спине; температура была достаточно холодной, чтобы действительно чувствовать <em>что-то.</em></p><p>Поездка обратно была самой тихой, что была у Лэнса за всю его жизнь. Исследование Йогр-Зед ощущалось не как миссия, а скорее как один из тех снов, который ты помнишь лишь частично, расплывчато и сумбурно, все настолько сюрреалистично. Вернувшись на борт с Китом-пучком, он просто сел в угол кабины и спокойно смотрел в окно. Это было даже не театральное молчание, это была не мелкая попытка вызвать подозрение, внимание или жалость. Подлинное молчание Лэнса было тревожным и неестественным, как дерево, дающее неправильный плод с гнилой сердцевиной. Но это было реально. И даже пропеллеры Кэти и звуковая скорость не смогли сделать эту поездку короче.</p><p>Как только они вернулись в Замок, он оставил дорожку из частей своей брони по пути в ванную и исчез примерно на час. Вода вернула этот кислотный запах планеты, Лэнс чувствовал, как он исходит от его волос. Он хотел избавиться от этого. Взяв мыло в руки, он прошелся им по всему телу: по его рукам, по груди, по икрам. Он чистил и чистил, тщательно, задействовав ногти и чесав кожу, пока вонь, казалось, не исчезла. Чем больше он себя чистил, тем грязнее себя чувствовал. Вода мало чем помогала, пока он натирал каждый сантиметр своей кожи и волос, пока его рот заполнялся противным осадком и он сплевывал, пытаясь избавиться от этого вкуса. Это было отвратительно. Он видел, как засасываются в сток остатки зеленого, но, как бы он не старался, не мог смыть пурпур.</p><p>Когда подошло время ужина, последней вещью, что он хотел увидеть, была жижа. Или, по крайней мере, так он думал, пока не попал на кухню.</p><p>Лэнс проигнорировал его, сев на противоположном конце стола, рядом с его Ханком. Он позволил своему другу вручить ему миску и протянул руку, чтобы схватить шланг, подающий еду, притворяясь, что ему хочется есть. На самом деле, он действительно был голоден после миссии. Но когда он уставился на блюдо, то почувствовал, что никогда еще еда не казалась ему настолько непривлекательной, и в итоге он больше игрался с ней, чем ел.</p><p>Прямо напротив него сидел его двойник и Кит-с-пучком, которые спорили о том, как выглядела книга, за владение которой они боролись. Несмотря на жалобы остальных, Лэнс внезапно обнаружил себя погруженным в их маленькую ссору. Он действительно не знал, о чем идет речь, ему не хотелось спрашивать. Но знакомые препирающиеся голоса не давали ему покоя. И, хотя бы увидев одну пару темных нахмуренных глаз в комнате, стало легче игнорировать их.</p><p>— Я говорю вам, синий смотрится лучше с золотым! Они должны быть синими!</p><p>— Нет, не должны! — Палец агрессивно уткнулся в книжку с образцами цветов, указывая на глубокий оттенок красного. — Кармин будет выглядеть так же хорошо, если не лучше!</p><p>— Не-не-не-не-не, неа! — Старший Лэнс пролистал красочные страницы. — Вот, королевский синий! Он чертовски модный!</p><p>— Нам не нужны <em>модные</em> салфетки, Лэнс! Нам нужно, чтобы они соответствовали золотым украшениям, а синий просто сделает их унылыми!</p><p>— Это ты унылый!</p><p>Все остальные смотрели на сцену с легким раздражением, но, тем не менее, продолжали есть. Только зеленые паладины выражали какую-то реакцию: Пидж осмеивает старшего Лэнса, безмолвно копируя его, пока Кэти хихикает в свой кулак.</p><p>— Ох, ребята, не хочу быть грубым или что-то в этом роде… — Лэнс повернулся на звук голоса Ханка, но увидел, что тот жует, вместо того чтобы говорить. Только тогда он понял, что это говорит его бородатая версия. — Разве, типа, не слишком рано, чтобы обсуждать свадьбу? Я имею в виду, мы все еще во многих световых годах от Земли.</p><p>Кит-с-пучком протяжно застонал.</p><p>— Мы не знаем, сколько у нас будет времени при следующем посещении. Нам нужно убедиться, что у нас все готово, чтобы сделать это быстро, если только мы не хотим приглашать империю Галра на церемонию…</p><p>— А действительно ли салфетки играют большую роль? — Хватило смелости спросить Пидж, ложка которой все еще была на полпути у рта.</p><p>Ответ был одновременным и незамедлительным:</p><p>— ДА!</p><p>Когда он медленно начал есть, Лэнс подумал, всегда ли его споры с Китом были такими нелепыми. Стоит отметить, королевский синий выглядел определенно лучше.</p><p>— А как насчет этого? — Аллура встала, указывая на фиолетовую страницу. — Старый лиловый? Выглядит мило, и он основан как на красном, так и на синем.</p><p>Пара посмотрела на нее, затем на образец книги, затем друг на друга.</p><p>— Идеально!</p><p>Старший Лэнс хихикнул и наклонился вперед, позволив Киту-с-пучком встретиться с ним на полпути для быстрого импровизированного поцелуя.</p><p>И именно в этот момент, когда все остальные, случайно вовлеченные в эту сцену, предпочли ее проигнорировать, взгляды молодых двойников снова пересеклись.</p><p>Так же, как это произошло утром в ангаре со львами, когда они увидели пару, обнимающуюся и прощающуюся перед миссией, они поймали друг друга наблюдающими за сценой через все помещение. Уж больно иронично, отвратительно поэтично. Два злобных взгляда, избегающих друг друга, теперь объединены видом преданности.</p><p>Кит отвел взгляд и уронил свою ложку, не закончив есть, когда он встал. Лэнс собирался сделать то же самое, внезапно почувствовав себя сытым и готовым ко сну. Но когда он наконец решился и попытался встать, то увидел, что Кит небрежно сел рядом с ним, держа тарелку в руке, и продолжил есть.</p><p>Лэнс застыл, оглядываясь по сторонам, пытаясь понять, не нашел ли кто-нибудь еще это странным. Но никто, казалось, не обратил особого внимания, слишком уставшие или слишком занятые своими мыслями, чтобы заметить.</p><p>Он вошел в режим полной защиты, с напряженными бровями и жесткой осанкой. Что бы ни делал Кит, на этот раз он не застанет его врасплох.</p><p>Он не позволит собой помыкать. Он не позволит себе быть слабым и уязвимым перед своими врагами. Его больше не будут унижать.</p><p>Он был готов.</p><p>Но Кит не атаковал. Он просто сидел там, медленно трапезничая, глядя в каждый угол комнаты, за исключением места рядом с его собственным. Он вел себя так, словно даже не заметил, где находится, и кровь Лэнса вскипела.</p><p>— Как ты думаешь, что ты делаешь? — Спросил он, продолжив есть. Они должны быть на одном уровне.</p><p>Кит поднял взгляд со своей тарелки, но не совсем смотрел на него, когда говорил. Он равнодушно пожал плечами, глядя в сторону.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Что ты? Тестируешь стул? — Продолжил он, вооруженный до зубов. — Мы не нуждаемся в твоих услугах здесь, спасибо.</p><p>Если Кит не собирался смотреть на него во время разговора, то и Лэнс тоже. Поэтому он не заметил реакции, скрестив руки и уставившись в стол.</p><p>— Я могу сидеть там, где хочу, — он пожал плечами, испытывая Лэнсово терпение.</p><p>— Да, но почему <em>здесь?</em></p><p>Раздражение было очевидно в его голосе, растерянность превратилась в грубость, когда он пытался правильно понять ситуацию. Но Кит, похоже, не был готов сотрудничать с его нервами в тот момент и ничего не сделал, кроме как разжег бесстрастный огонь, когда повернулся и сказал:</p><p>— Я просто пытаюсь делать то, что правильно.</p><p>Ответ был такой тусклый, такой невозмутимый и лишенный каких-либо эмоций, что едва ли походил на мысль; скорее на заученную реплику в конце делового разговора. Это была правильно запатентованная мысль, идеальная контр-атака. Лэнс не был глупым. Он мог прочитать его контрпродуктивную натуру, его истинные намерения, которые он спрятал за этим грубым лозунгом. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, и есть раны, которые ни время, ни временные шкалы, кажется, не способны вылечить.</p><p>Независимо от реальности, между ними всегда было соперничество. Соперничество, в котором в настоящее время Кит выигрывал, судя по тому, что он все еще ел, в то время как живот Лэнса все еще был завязан в узел.</p><p>— Что именно? Ладить со мной? Ты, похоже, не особо стремился удержать гордость во время той фигни на Йогурт-Зед.</p><p>Он не повысил свой голос в забывчивости. Он укротил свой гнев, доказав, что готов к следующему раунду. Если Кит хотел действовать со всей правильностью и уравновешенностью, то и он тоже.</p><p>Но, несмотря на все его усилия, и, независимо от того, насколько он был готов справиться с любым возможным ударом, Лэнс, конечно, не был готов к самому жестокому из всех:</p><p>— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.</p><p>Он уронил свою ложку с громким звуком.</p><p>И снова это грязное, тошнотворное ощущение зашевелилось внутри него.</p><p>На секунду он вернулся на Йогр-Зед. Грудь горела с каждым кислотным вздохом, разум был такой же туманный и тугой, как и атмосфера, никакой твердой почвы под его ногами.</p><p>Холодные, отчужденные глаза отворачиваются от него.</p><p>Было больно сдерживать ком в горле. Злобные, противные слова пузырились во рту, как бешенство, запечатанные за его сжатыми губами. Тишина делала больно. Он хотел накричать на него, дать ему частичку своих воспоминаний, давить на него, пока он не <em>вспомнит</em>, пока он не признает, что его мысли были в беспорядке, а сердце с тех пор не билось так, как до этого.</p><p>Он <em>должен</em> был что-то чувствовать. Лэнс не мог быть единственным, кто чувствовал.</p><p>Или мог?</p><p>— Конечно, ты не знаешь, — ему удалось сохранить спокойствие, когда он встал, чтобы положить тарелку в посудомоечную машину. И он, вероятно, продолжил бы сохранять его, пока не вышел бы из комнаты, если бы не внезапная твердая хватка на его руке.</p><p>Кит поднял на него взгляд, усилив хватку.</p><p>— Лэнс.</p><p>Это все, что он сказал.</p><p>Это все, что нужно, чтобы стены Лэнса рухнули.</p><p>Гнев перекрыл боль, грубый и анестезирующий, взрывной. Его грудь содрогнулась, кожа зашипела от прикосновения. Он знал, что, вероятно, именно этого Кит и хотел, — взломать, сломать его. Но, как только его стыд сменился негодованием и холера приняла за него решение, он не мог заставить себя позаботиться.</p><p>— <em>Лэнс</em> ничего! — Он с силой выдернул руку из его хватки. — Вот что, с меня хватит!</p><p>Он не упустил из виду, как некоторые из их товарищей по команде отвлеклись от своих разговоров, чтоб сунуть носы в их разговор, но они, казалось, не возражали. Их ссоры уже были нормой и стали фоновым шумом.</p><p>Но это была не просто очередная ссора, и, казалось, только Кит с пучком и двойник Лэнса заметили это.</p><p>Они напряженно наблюдали за признаками гнева, которые начали появляться во время ожидания, несмотря на стоическое лицо Кейта.</p><p>— Ты ведешь себя незрело.</p><p>— О, это <em>я</em> веду себя незрело? Как тебе такое, Мистер набью-всем-задницу? — Лэнс ткнул пальцем в его грудь. — Ты продолжаешь говорить так, будто был товарищем года, но когда другу нужна рука, ты вместо нее даешь ему свою спину.</p><p>Он мог видеть, как его старшая версия открыла рот и собиралась встать, но его жених немедленно пресек его действия, сдерживая.</p><p>— По крайней мере, я не беспокою всех своими собственными проблемами, в отличие от кого-то, кого я знаю. — Видимо, Кит не нуждался в какой-либо поддержке его двойника, так как он изливал изрядное количество своей собственной злости. - Я просто пытаюсь делать то, что лучше для команды!</p><p>Лэнс наклонил голову, принимая выстрел с поднятой грудью и осанкой. В течение нескольких секунд от него не было слышно ни звука, кроме одного длинного выдоха его носа. К тому времени все остальные в комнате уже затихли и недоверчиво смотрели, но Лэнс не мог об этом заботиться. Он болезненно сглотнул свой собственный стыд, слова сорвались с его языка, как сотня бешеных собак с повадков; и, прежде чем он мог остановить себя, сказал:</p><p>— Для команды? О нет, ангел. Это не имеет ничего общего с командой, ты заботишься только о себе. — Его голос был сухим, безжалостные глаза смотрели прямо в Китовы. — Так что тебе лучше не потерять бумаги в этой маленькой хижине посреди пустыни, потому что ты будешь один долгое, долгое время.</p><p>И, не давая больше места для обсуждения, он повернулся, чтобы скрыться за дверью.</p><p>— Лэнс! — Широ встал, позвав его.</p><p>Но было слишком поздно.</p><p>Лэнс уже ушел, забрав с собой флот с видом разбитого Кита как своего рода жетон победы, которого он на самом деле не хотел.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>